Scattered Feathers and Silver Ash
by punjabigrownbg
Summary: The haunting memories of a massacre and the daunting task of leading the Greil mercenaries define the damaged prince and a young hero. Through war and bigotry, the blossoms of love and lasting bonds must form. IkexOC ReysonxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! Thanks for choosing to read my first fanfic! In my opinion there just aren't enough Reyson fics out there! Although this will be both a Reyson and Ike fanfic. However the two females will be oc's. I thought I would write this story and follow along with the actual fire emblem path of radiance game play. It also will jump from Reyson's point of view back to the mercenaries. Hopefully I can write it so that you aren't utterly confused. -_-'

By the way, I don't own any of the characters from the Fire Emblem game or any rights to it.

Please Rate and Review.

-Punjabigrownbg

**_"I'll give you something nice." Said the little girl as her wide blue eyes peered up at weeping man before her. Small hands reached for his and gently placed a round object into his grasp. "It's small but very precious. Won't you keep it safe for me?" _**

Reyson groaned as the last of his fleeting dream rippled away and the first rays of sun streamed across his face. He slowly sat up in his bed and placed both palms over his eyes. Another night of not sleeping, he silently complained as he began massaging his temples.

He sat in silence for a moment in his room. The royal hawk castle was well furnished and comfortable, yet Reyson was not feeling settled in. Twenty years had passed since he began living in Phoenicis. Although he was more than grateful to have the hawk tribe as a place to live now, he would give anything to return to his beautiful home, the Serenes Forest.

"Reyson are you awake yet?" a loud voice burst into his room. "You're not planning to sleep all day are you?"

The white Prince dropped his hands and looked up at the tall figure standing at the foot of his bed. There stood his dear friend, Tibarn, the Hawk king. The Phoenicis king had a wide smile upon his face as his muscular form looked down. "What's the matter with you?" Tibarn asked as he strode over, "You're looking kind of pale."

Reyson raised an eyebrow and glanced up at the brown winged Laguz's familiar scarred face. "How do you mean." He questioned, "Isn't that my normal coloring?"

Tibarn smirked, "True, but I mean, more pale."

"I didn't sleep well last night." Reyson admitted while running a hand through his platinum blonde hair.

The hawk laguz crossed his arms and tilted his head in thought. His broad brown wings twitched slightly, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Reyson could sense there was a humorous tone in his old friend's voice. "Nothing of the sort." The room went silent as Tibarn patiently waited for the white bird to continue.

"I'm not really sure actually, it seems like a memory almost." He thought back to how vivid the young girl was; Her round face, eyes, hair, and those little hands the clasped onto his; so small and warm.

"A memory?" Tibarn interjected.

"I've been having this dream a lot recently, maybe two or three times a week." Reyson said with a nod.

Tibarn hummed as he scratched his chin, "What's this dream about?"

"A girl…"

"Really?" Tibarn suddenly interrupted, "Was it a cute girl?" he asked with a devilish grin.

Reyson just shook his head and stared blankly through his bedroom, "She was a child, a human child."

The word human burned on his tongue as he spoke. His features twisted up in disgust at the very mention of the race. Shear monsters he screamed in his mind. Those devils had murdered every last member of his clan with no remorse and no reason at all. All his fellow herons and his beloved sister Leanne and brother Rafiel were gone. Not to even mention his dear father. He'd been bed ridden since the massacre all those years ago.

It was bad enough that all of those mulling creatures went unpunished for their despicable crimes, but now one of them haunted him during the night.

It didn't matter that she was a young human; every single one of them was his enemy. No matter the age or gender, the heron prince hated any human.

"Well." Tibarn begin, bringing Reyson back from his thoughts, "You know what it means when you have a reoccurring dream about someone right?"

He bent down to Reyson's eye level, "that soon you will have an unexpected meeting with this person."

The heron prince scoffed, "Don't wish something so ill on me."

Tibarn straightened up and stretched his wings out, "I'm only repeating an old legend that Ulki once told me." He related with a wave gesture with his hand."

"Nonsense. The goddess has already forsaken myself and my people enough. If she has any pity at all for me, she'll keep me away from those beasts for as long as I live." He bitterly retorted.

The expression on Tibarn's face became serious. He turned towards a window at the side of the room and peered out at his Phoenicis kingdom then absently began, "The gods and goddesses simply watch as their creations live, they can't control our fate any more than we can."

Reyson turned to look at the same scenery, "Then what do we worship them for?"

So there you have it folks. Hopefully I'll get the second chapter out tomorrow. Sorry it was so short I know it will be hard to give feedback with so little of the story developed as of yet. I'll do my best so please feel free to comment.


	2. Chapter 2 Taking Sides

**_Hey all again. Chapter two is out. I'm surprised I was able to get this done this soon. I suppose when the muse comes it comes full force. _**

**_Once again, I don't own any Fire Emblem characters or rights to it. The only original character in this Chapter will be Ikyna._**

**_Rating and Reviewing is always appreciated as always._**

**_-Punjabigrownbg_**

Chapter 2

The once peaceful early morning was suddenly filled with the clanks and pounding of wooden swords. The young teenage boy clashed with no success against the older, and clearly more experienced man. His youthful face was dripping with sweat and his blue hair stuck to his moist forehead.

Ike was having a hard time believing that he was working so hard but his father barely seemed to putting in any effort.

Not far off on a dead tree stump the girl the same age as Ike sat with wrapped attention at the practice battle before her. It was more than obvious that Ike was at a great disadvantage, but she couldn't help rooting for him anyway. On the other hand, it didn't seem right to root against her father.

Ikyna crossed her arms and scrunched her face as she pondered the conflict she faced. "Big brother or dad?" she whispered to herself.

A short yelp pulled her from her daydream. Ike had fallen flat on his back somehow. She noticed her dad standing above him with his sparring sword slung over his shoulder and a small smile dancing on his lips. "Well Ike, have you had enough yet?"

Ike only grunted in return and charged back at his amused father. "Yah."

Thwack! Thwack! The thin pieces of wood pounded against each other repeatedly. Ikyna leaned forward on the stump as the final outcome of the fight was becoming more obvious.

The cerulean haired youth grunted with each swing but was making no headway against his battle savvy dad. "Its no use it seems." Ikyna said with a sigh.

"Ike! Ike!"

Ikyna turned her attention to the recognized voice coming down the forest path. She saw her younger sister's small body running towards them and happily waving as she called towards Ike.

Greil's once serious face softened at the arrival of his youngest. "Ah, Mist. There you are." He turned his attention towards her with a smile. Ike saw the opportunity, "Yah!" he cried as he gave a desperate charge.

It proved futile as the older man easily evaded the blow and landed a harsh strike on his son's back.

Ikyna winced at the pounding sound the wooden sword made against her twin. He slid on his stomach a few feet and passed out with a pained grunt.

"Oh no Ike!" Mist gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. "Are you okay? She said and ran to his side.

Ikyna stood up and shook her head, "I suppose it can't be helped." She walked over to her father with both hands on the back of her head, "Holding back isn't apparently one of your strong points huh pops?"

Greil moved towards his daughter, his gold colored cape swayed with each step. "What would he learn from that?"

She merely responded with a shake of her head and a grin, "Nothing I suppose."

Her broad shouldered father finally made his way all the way to her with one hand on his hip and the other still holding the sword. "Just admit it."

"Admit what?" she innocently responded while looking at her father's short light brown hair and sharp nose and chin.

"Were you rooting for your brother?""

Ikyna chuckled nervously, "Of course not, what girl would ever not take her father's side?"

Greil let out a deep laugh and placed his free head on top of his child's head to ruffle her wavy teal hair. "Hey!" she complained while reaching for his arm to stop him.

He laughed again as his daughter's face scowled at him and her aqua eyes squinted in a false anger. It amazed and almost haunted him when he realized how much she looked like his beloved Elena. A dull pain pinched in his chest as the memories came back. Greil began to slowly stroke his Ikyna's forehead with his thumb absently and entertain the thoughts of his lost wife.

"Pops?" Ikyna questioned softly.

The older mercenary shook his head slightly to regain his focus. "No it's nothing Sprouts." He said, referring to her by the family nickname. She tilted her head, not fully sure what had happened.

Greil cleared his throat and tried to change the subject, "It's good that you support your brother, he'll need a companion like you for when the time comes."

"What time?" Ikyna was feeling more confused by the discussion. She noticed her father was staring off past her. He must have been deep in thought she concluded.

"No it's nothing." He responded with a soft smile.

Big blue eyes watched his face intently for her father to continue, but apparently that part of the discussion was over. "Well," she began as she tried to fill the silence that was slowly creeping over them again, "the truth is father, I was actually hoping for a tie."

A sweet smile spread from each corner of her face. "I don't really like having to take sides."

Greil lifted his hands off her head, "Well life isn't always that easy, sometimes you have to pick sides."

Ikyna frowned, not liking her father's reality blast, "Please father leave me in my fantasy world where there is always a middle ground. I don't think I'd like to break up the family just yet."

"Fair enough." He agreed.

"Oh Ike, your finally awake. It's about time."

Both the father and daughter turned around to Mist. She was knealing next to Ike tending to him.

"So, shall we go check on your brother that you…weren't rooting for." He grinned and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Indeed." She replied back with an equally broad smile.

_**There you go. From this point on I'll be jumping between the Greil mercenaries and Phoenicis.**_

_** I'll try to keep the transitions as smooth as possible. **_

_**-Punjabigrownbg**_


	3. Chapter 3 Morning with the King

**I'm back. I'm finally starting to get a little feedback from the readers. Thank you so much and I'll try to make use of what you suggest. **

**By the way is anyone wondering when I'm going to introduce the second lead female...well so am I lol. Sorry it may take a bit to introduce Ike's leading lady. I'm having some major writers block with her. **

**Anyway once again I don't own any characters from fire emblem**

Chapter 3

REYSON'S POV/

The heron prince slowly made his way down the hawk kingdom hallways. His thin aqua boots scuffed against the marble flooring. The echo of his footsteps ran ahead of him as they bounced off the arched walls.

In his slim fingers was a metal tray containing assorted fruits and nuts. Reyson was making his morning visit to his sleeping father. He reached the closed-door at the end of the marbled stretch and sighed as he thought of what was beyond the shut room. It was, in fact, just a dismal reminder of the his dreary situation.

With a deep inhalation he pushed his way into the silent chamber. "Good morning father." The winged laguz said in his most cheerful voice as he entered. "I brought you your breakfast." Only still silence greeted him in return.

Reyson approached the bed in the center of the room with a wide smile plastered on his face. He eyed a sleeping heron. The blanched face of the white bird resting on his back was the sad sight in front of Reyson. It was his father, Lorazieh, the king of Serenes. Correction, the former king of Serenes. Humans had burned down the once lush forest of the herons. Neither he nor his father had any place to claim as their own.

A soft clank rang in the hushed room as Reyson placed the tray of food down on a short table. "It's rather stuffy in here." He began to the mute bird. "Let's get some fresh air in here." He strode over to wooden shutters and pushed them open. Thick rays of sunlight raced in and rested at the foot of the king's bed.

"It's really nice out today." Reyson said, acting much more cheery than he felt, "Won't it be nice when you can go outside and see it for yourself."

He turned around and leaned against the open window ledge and watched his slumbering father. A pained expression was permanently plastered across the thin laguz's face. Even in the unconscious state, it was clear that Lorazieh was still tormented.

Reyson made his way to his father's side and gently stroked the wrinkled lines of sick bird's forehead. His father was cold. His skin was cold like a lifeless doll.

"It really is no use." The Prince let out an exasperated sigh and knelt to his father's eye level. He was not in the mood to keep up the ruse any longer. It was usually his custom to spend the morning with his father. He would talk to him, tell stories about Phoenicis and, he even brought him food despite the fact that Lorazieh could not eat. Janaff had suggested that having daily conversations might help the poor condition of the king.

However, today, Reyson could not keep up the façade. His father hadn't opened his eyes in over twenty years. All this time the royal heron was in a shock induced sleep and it didn't seem like he would ever wake.

Yet, what reason did Lorazieh have to get up? Nothing would change even if his state got better. Serenes would still be burned and abandoned, those murderous animals called humans still had not been called to justice, and the heron king plus Reyson himself were the only two herons left alive.

That truth hurt every time Reyson dared to allow himself to entertain it. He and his father were the last of their species. The heron race was dying and would die with them.

Reyson curled his hands into a tight fist as his sadness turned into anger. He was in a less than pitiful state. At one time he and his people prospered. Their songs had filled the forest of Serenes with life. Nothing was the same now.

"It's all their fault." He bitterly began through clinched teeth. All of his misfortune, his suffering, and plight, all of it was because of them.

The king gave out a low moan and his face tightened. Reyson quickly brought a moist towel from the table and placed it over his dad's forehead. The heron's face softened slightly and then he went still again.

Of course he didn't wake up Reyson thought sadly, although he hadn't really thought he would. There wasn't anything left for him to open his eyes for. "Father." Reyson began as he placed a hand over his father's skeleton like fingers. "You needn't rush to wake. There's nothing worth seeing now."

Reyson bent down once more, "But I will give you something to look forward to when you do awaken."

He looked at his father with a burning gaze in his eyes, "I will avenge our fallen brothers. Those loathsome humans will pay."

**Okay I know this one is a little short but I'm trying to get better with my spelling and grammar. The longer the stories the longer it takes me to edit. Sorry my laziness just took over. I'll try to post more than one story a day though to make up for the shortness. **

**See you next time**

**-Punjabigrownbg**


	4. Chapter 4 Test Your Skills

**Good afternoon everyone, or good whatever time of day it is for you. So I'm just giving a heads up that after these next two or three chapters I'm going to be skipping ahead rather rapidly. Why? Well because it takes forever to get to Reyson in the game. So in order to actually have a Reyson romance story, I thought I should try to quickly get to the whole Reyson meets the girl part you know?**

**Anyway, hopefully I can introduce the second female lead so that the Ike romance can tide you over momentarily. ****I still don't own any of the fire emblem characters**

**-Punjabigrownbg**

Ikyna's POV

"Oi Ike, I thought you were down for the count." Ikyna laughed as she walked up to him with her hands behind her head.

He shook his head as his twin grinned over him, "Not just yet."

"So the sleeping prince awakens." The twin's father addressed to his son.

Mist ran in front of Greil with her hands on her hip and a scowl. "Those may be wooden swords but they are still heavy. You have no right to be so rough on him." She was giving her father a very perturbed frown.

The older mercenary snorted, "If the boy can't handle this he'll never make a good mercenary."

The little brunette attempted to protest but Ike cut her off, "Mist, you don't have to worry, I told you I'm fine." Mist put her head down and scuffed her ankle high brown boots against the grass.

"If you say so."

"Ha, that sounds like the speech of someone who just got beat badly." Ikyna said with a devilish smirk.

"I'd like to see you do better." He retorted.

"I'll pass." She reached her hand out towards her brother, "I know when I'm out matched."

"That didn't stop me." Ike said and laughed as he grabbed her hand and used it to pull himself up.

"Defeat is an excellent teacher." The siblings smiled and nodded at each other.

"Enough of this chit-chat." Greil began, "You haven't given up on me have you boy?"

"Not in the least." Ike grabbed his wooden sword and took a fighting stance. "I won't stop until I've landed at least one hit."

Greil looked delighted at his son's willingness to spar again. What he lacked in experience he made up for in determination. That boy would definitely lead the mercenaries well someday. "Alright then…"

"Hey Mist! Where in the Goddesses's name are you?"

The family of four turned towards a rustling from a bush about ten feet in front of them. From behind the intertwined leaves a head of green hair peaked out.

"Oh boss! There you are." Boyd pushed his way through the laced branches and stumbled slightly as he came out. He looked around trying to see if anyone had noticed; Mist giggled to confirm he was not as smooth as he had hoped.

"What are you doing here Boyd?" She innocently asked as he approached the family.

He rubbed the back of his head looking mildly annoyed, "Well we sent you off to find Boss and you hadn't come back in a while. So I somehow got hoodwinked into coming to get you."

Ikyna chortled.

"What was that for?" Boyd demanded with a glare.

"Hoodwinked? Are you sure you didn't jump at the opportunity to see my little sister?"

The emerald eyed fighter jumped back with a gasp, "Why would I volunteer to come see this runt?" He attempted to sound angry but his growing blush betrayed his harsh words.

"Who are you calling runt you big oaf?" Mist said while stomping a foot.

Ike took the opportunity to join the conversation, "Is it really necessary for you to get all worked up Boyd?"

"It's very suspicious isn't it?" Ikyna said with a devilish grin threatening to overtake her face."

"Definitely." He agreed with his twin and nodded in amusement at his friends darkening cheeks.

Boyd realized retaliating wasn't going to get anywhere with these three. He crossed his arms and frowned before mumbling under his breath, "It's not fair when all of you gang up on me."

"I think we hurt his feelings." Mist said through a sweet laugh.

"So what?" Ikyna protectively wrapped her arms around her blue-eyed sister. She made contact with Boyd, "There's no way I'm giving you up to an old man like him." Boyd quickly turned away from her glare.

"What do you mean Sis?" The youngest sibling asked naïvely.

"Nothing cutie, I'll protect you."

"Now wait just a minute." Boyd tried to protest but Greil stopped him. "I think that's about enough of that wouldn't you say Boyd?"

He intervened between the four youths, "Uh, yes boss." Boyd quickly said before tightly shutting his lips. "Actually, you've come at just the right time." Greil tossed his own sparring sword at Boyd, "Ike needs a practice partner. It would be best if he had one around the same skill level."

Boyd snorted, "You got it boss, although I'm not so sure about this whole, 'around the same skill level,' thing."

He twirled the wooden stick in his palm then pointed it in Ike's direction, "Are you ready?""

Ike exchanged a look with his teal eyed twin, "I understand, I appreciate your help."

Both boys took their places about ten feet apart in the clearing in the woods. Ikyna pulled her sister towards the side, "So who are you going for?"

"Big brother of course." Mist replied without hesitation before plopping herself down on a log.

Ikyna wore a grin on her face with the satisfaction that Mist didn't seem to have a thing for Boyd. She turned her focus to the two sparring partners; naturally, she favored her twin as well.

"On your ready." Ike called.

The forest clearing was still for a moment as both opponents sized the other up.

Boyd made the first move. Ike seemed caught off guard at the sudden charge of his muscular friend. He barely managed to block the downward coming swing of the practice sword. With a loud clank the first strike made contact.

Ike slid his sword along the bottom of his opponents to free it before making a broad swing laterally. Boyd jumped back as the point barely grazed his shirt. He responded with a fast thrust towards Ike's face.

The blue haired mercenary managed to tilt his head to the side enough to avoid any facial damage. As Boyd retracted the wooden sparring tool Ike swung diagonally down towards his partners knees. Before the blade struck, Boyd quickly recovered and blocked the strike. Ike seemed slightly thrown off by the boys fast response.

In that brief second of shock Boyd elbowed Ike with his free arm. Ikyna watched nervously as her brother instantly grabbed his stomach with one hand and stumbled backwards a few inches. With the Cerulean eyed boy momentarily stunned, Boyd made his move for the finishing blow.

Ikyna bit down on her tongue to stop herself from crying out her twin's name. It wasn't looking good for him. However, both she and Boyd had underestimated Ike. At the last second he parried the sword and brushed it aside.

Boyd's eyes widened as he lost his balance and began tumbling forward with his arm still reaching out. Despite Boyd's attempts to place himself for another attack, Ike had already moved to his opponents weak side. He struck Boyd's outstretched arm with his elbow the swept the clover-eyed boys feet out from under him with the sword.

Boyd looked up in confusion as if he wasn't sure how he had landed on his back. His pupils met with the pointed end of the sword in his face and Ike's subtle grin looking down at him.

"That's amazing Ike!" Mist jumped up from her seat on the log and clapped cheerfully. "You really got him good."

"I was just caught of guard!" Boyd shouted back coming back from his daze.

The youngest sibling crossed her arms, "That's what it means when someone gets you good you big dummy."

Ike chuckled and offered his scowling comrade a hand, "You can call it beginners luck."

Boyd mumbled something under his breath that resembled "of course," but Ike paid no mind. "Just take the win gracefully bro." Ikyna said as she and her younger sister made their way to the former sparring ground.

"Well I will, but I won't say it was easy." He had pulled Boyd up by this time and the fighter was vigorously dusting his pants off. "I'm glad I got to fight with you. It was a good way to measure my skills."

Boyd looked skeptically at the blue eyes staring at him, "I still have a way to go even if I beat you this time." Ike admitted.

"Naturally." Boyd said as he puffed out his chest a bit. "Don't let this small victory go to your head. Remember that I'm the professional here and even if you won our skill levels are still far apart."

Ikyna scoffed silently and thought the distance Boyd fell to his butt was probably greater than the two boy's skill difference.

"It looks like there might be some real fight in you boy." Greil complemented as he placed a large hand on his son's shoulder. He was smiling proudly as he ruffled the youth's hair quickly.

"I guess, but I'm still aiming to land one hit on you dad." Ike declared with determination sparkling in his eyes.

"Ha, I'd expect nothing less." He said as he mock punched his son's cheek.

Ikyna smiled as she looked back a forth between her favorite men. It always gave her a warm feeling to see those two grinning together. It wasn't' often that her father relaxed his stern expression.

"What are you daydreaming about Sprouts?" Ikyna snapped her mind back into focus. "Huh." She dumbly replied.

"Nothing pops." She chuckled while rubbing the back of her head.

"I see, if you're bored I'm happy to occupy you."

The blue haired maiden watched her father with a perplexed expression as he took Ike's sparring blade and tossed it towards her. She barely managed to juggle it slightly before gaining a firm grasp.

"You didn't think Ike was going to have all the fun did you?"

**Alrighty. Thanks again for the comments and support. It really keeps me going**

**-Punjabigrownbg**


	5. Chapter 5 Improvising

**I'm so sorry guys. This chapter has made me lose my mind! This chapter...I swear fought me tooth and nail to be written! Yet finally here it is. Anyway, I've been really busy recently so it's been hard to get out new chapters. I'm hoping things will slow down enough for me to get some new chapters out a little quicker. **

**I don't own any fire emblem characters. Just Ikyna.**

**-Punjabigrownbg**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/

Ikyna stared at her father as bewilderment sat across her face. "Any particular reason why you're tossing wooden weapons at me pops?"

Greil snorted with smile as he turned and started heading towards the log she and her sister had previously been sitting on. "I'd like to see what you're made of as well."

He waved his hand at Boyd and motioned for him to come closer, "I think you've had enough time to rest. You'll be sparring with Sprouts now."

Boyd's jaw dropped slightly, "Already? I just finished fighting your son!" he complained.

"Are you saying that two battles is proving too much for a professional mercenary?" The mercenary commander added emphasis to the word professional with a smirk.

"Well he did get beat pretty badly by Ike." Mist added with a chuckle and received a sharp glare from Boyd.

"That's true." Greil began while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It's a shame that both my kids have already surpassed you."

"I wouldn't go that far Boss." Boyd said in a sudden panic. "I could keep this up all day." He slung his sparring tool over his shoulder again and pumped a fist in the air, "Whenever Ikyna is ready."

"You heard the man." Her father said with a rough tap on Ikyna's shoulder.

"Aww come on pops, you're not really going to put me up against the super mercenary Boyd are you?" She said mockingly.

"No need to keep up the act sis. Dad already knows you're training with me." Ike began.

Ikyna shrugged with a sheepish smile. So much for the attempted innocent act she thought. It was true she trained and practiced sparring with Ike rather regularly, but she didn't think anyone had taken notice of it.

"Only a little." She whispered under her breath.

"I'll be the judge of that." Greil said in his heavy voice.

Ikyna sighed and scuffed her feet as she walked towards Boyd. She had to silently agree. A little match with someone other than her brother would be a good measuring line. "Alright then," she held the sword awkwardly at the tip, "Go easy on me tough guy." She said while sticking her tongue out playfully at the green haired boy.

Boyd clicked his tongue against his teeth and scowled. "Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a girl?"

Ikyna tilted her head sideways and sneered slightly, "And here I thought you'd be afraid of hurting the boss's daughter."

Boyd's face froze as he began to understand the situation he had gotten himself into. "Well, I…." he began to stutter.

"Don't be intimidated Boyd. I know my daughter well enough to know that she won't go down so easy." He gave an encouraging squeeze to Boyd's shoulder, "Underestimating her is a mistake you may regret making." Boyd turned in and skeptically watched the girl twin.

Ikyna twirled her wooden stick over her hands. She studied the practice weapon. It was heavy and it didn't feel right in her grasp. "This isn't really my style pops." She admitted.

Greil had already made his way to the log on the other side and was sitting with one leg crossed over his other knee. "Is that a problem?"

"I suppose not." She trailed off at the end of her sentence as she continued to stare at her practice weapon. "Am I allowed to improvise?"

A small grin etched itself into Greil's face as he looked at his daughter. He leaned his head on his hand, "If you like."

Ikyna nodded quickly to her father before grabbing both sides of the sword firmly. She brought her knee up and snapped the wooden stake over her leg. The sound of cracking wood echoed in the forest clearing. Two pieces now rested in Ikyna's hands. These were tools that she could use.

With dexterous hands she spun each piece around; liking the way the short halves felt in her palms. Boyd was looking at her in disbelief, "Can she do that boss?" he stammered

"I believe she just did." Was Greil's amused reply.

Ikyna smiled smugly, "Are you scared now?"

Boyd narrowed his eyes then snorted out a laugh, "You wish." He said before assuming a low fighting stance.

Ikyna didn't waste any time jumping straight into the fight. It wasn't her thing to wait for a battle to start. Ikyna startled the other mercenary by how quickly she had charged him. He barely had time to block the first swing she made but had no chance to block her second strike. It wasn't a hard hit, but it was enough to earn a slight grimace.

Boyd had never fought against someone wielding two weapons. Having to keep up with the separate attacks was proving more difficult than he had anticipated. Ikyna was very wiry and kept evading every hit he tried to land. Most of the time Boyd fought against bulky bandits where the fights were as all about being stronger than his opponent. This match went beyond his own comfort zone.

Ike watched from the side, very entertained. No matter how many times Boyd swung at Ikyna, she slipped past each strike like water falling through a person's hands. The older twin enjoyed seeing someone else stuck in the situation he was always in. His twin was like wind, it was nearly impossible to land any blows on her.

Her thin body was constantly weaving in and out of his sight when they would spar. Ike could hear Boyd's grunting growing in frustration and the blue haired boy couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"Hey Ike, is she going to be okay?" Mist had her hands clasped over her mouth and looked concerned.

"Why?"

She pointed her small hands toward the fight. To Ike's surprise there was a change in the momentum. Ikyna's face looked strained as she assumed the defensive. Boyd was raining down a fury of strikes that were pushing Ike's sister back.

"She looks like she's losing. Is she?" The young mousey brown-haired girl asked.

Ike shook his head as he watched the two figures. "No Mist, she's fine." The corners of Ike's lips curled up. It did seem that Ikyna was at a disadvantage, but he knew his sister well. After several practice battles with her, Ike knew Ikyna was far from being beaten

He watched his sister's eyes and her focused expression. She wasn't just dodging, Ikyna was analyzing her opponent. With each move Boyd made, Ikyna was storing the information and strategizing her best course of action. Ike wondered what was going through her mind.

Ikyna could sense that Boyd was getting tired. Ikyna wasn't surprised; he was exerting a lot of energy. It would have been better if Boyd didn't allow himself to get so frustrated. "Just a little." she thought to herself as she calculated how much longer he could last.

Between evading blows Ikyna reviewed her strategy. Boyd favored his right leg because of an injury he had sustained to his left during an earlier mercenary job. Ikyna made it a point to stay on his left side to keep most of his work centered on his weak leg.

"If I can cause him to strain his left leg." Ikyna silently thought while twirling just out of his reach again, "I can take advantage that weakness." She began to watch his leg with each extra step Boyd took. It was barely a flicker but Ikyna saw the wavering footing of the emerald-haired mercenary.

For just a split second he paused with quiet wince as the constant exertion finally began taking its toll.

. "There!" Ikyna found the opening she was looking for. She tried driving down two harsh blows to finish the fight, but the Boyd responded quicker than she anticipated he could.

When Ikyna had made to move to hit him, she had left herself vulnerable to a blow from above. The clank of the two weapons clashing rang had there blades locked against each other. Boyd was pushing his sword down on Ikyna as she held it securely between the two pieces of her own.

Both youth groaned as the strain of the brawl intensified. Ikyna hadn't thought Boyd would be so strong. The force he was pushing down on her sent a pain from her hands down to her thighs. This was much different from her spars with Ike. Even if her brother was stronger, he didn't have the muscle mass like this mercenary.

Ikyna found herself chuckling, perhaps Boyd wasn't just talk after all. His oppressive strength was proving that he definitely had value as a mercenary. "What are you smiling about?" Boyd said through his worn out voice. "Unless the thought of losing is funny to you."

"We'll see about that."

Boyd hesitated for a second. He hadn't expected her to reply so confidently. "What are planning?"

Ikyna decided that her plan wasn't going to work. She had underestimated Boyd and now she was in this losing situation. That wouldn't stop her thought. Just as easily as a plane can fail, another one can take its place.

"Like we discovered before, I'm good at improvising." She said before suddenly dropping both pieces of her sword.

The momentum that Boyd had built up from leaning down took over. His own blade came barreling towards Ikyna. She slid to her right and took the harsh blow to her shoulder. Through a harsh cry of pain she hunched over and threw a quick jab to Boyd's left leg. The young man yelped and began to stumble back while hopping on his right foot. With his balance thrown off Ikyna seized the opportunity. In one swift movement she grabbed his left leg and used it as leverage to flip him on his back.

Boyd looked up at her with a perplexed expression. He wasn't even sure how he had ended up the way he was. Mist was equally surprised and amazed that her sister had so easily flipped a man over. Greil and Ike, however, only looked on with tickled smiles.

Ikyna sauntered her way over to Boyd and held out her hand, "You were right about one thing, seeing you lose is pretty funny to me."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Yeah I know it's kind of an abrupt ending but I just have to end this chapter. I can't take it anymore! I need to move on to the next phase! I'm getting a little dramatic but this chapter and I aren't getting along well so I'm moving on. Thank you again for all the supporters and the reviews. You guys rock!**

**-Punjabigrownbg**


	6. Chapter 6 Tomorrow we are Mercenaries

**What is up everyone? I'm glad you came back to read more! ^_^ **

**Sorry I have less to say today just the usual. I don't own any Fire Emblem characters**

**-Punjabigrownbg**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-**

Chapter 6 Tomorrow we are Mercenaries

**Reyson's POV**

"Goodbye Father." The white wing heron nearly whispered as he left the silent room. He let out a heavy sigh as he closed the door behind him. Seeing his father in the helpless position weighed like iron on his heart. His emotions were always fluctuating. One moment he was livid at humans and the next, depressed to the point of tears. The constant change in his moods left him irritated and emotionally spent.

Reyson groaned softly to himself as he tiredly rubbed his hands over his face. Although he was perfectly willing to look after his father, it was becoming very exhausting.

"White Prince are you alright?"

Reyson nodded behind his hands without bothering to look and see who was speaking.

"Because you don't look alright."

Reyson slid his hands down his face slowly in exasperation. "I appreciate that you noticed. Why are you here Janaff?"

The younger tan hawk hovered in front of the heron. His strong wings flapped slowly as they held him a few feet in the air. "Well," he began nervously while scratching his chin with his finger. "I was just in the area you know." Janaff crossed his arms and tried to smile innocently.

Reyson tilted his and looked blankly at the hawk, "Is that so?"

"Of course." The winged laguz said through an uneasy chuckle.

The heron gave a weak grin knowing full well why Janaff had suddenly appeared before him. "So you're not here because Tibarn told you to watch me right?"

Janaff became noticeably agitated and aimlessly began to pull at the ends of the green tie wrapped around his neck. He tried to avert his eyes from Reyson's focused stare. Those emerald heron eyes could pierce through skin it seemed.

The hawk sighed audibly and put his hand behind his head, "I know that you can certainly take care of yourself prince, but."

Reyson cut the other laguz off by raising his hand up, "I'm honestly fine. Tibarn shouldn't worry so much. He has plenty of other things that merit his concern."

Janaff began to protest but Reyson silenced him with another pointed glare. The conversation was abruptly ended and the hawk just shook his head. Silence settled in between the two of them. Both birds looked down at the ground and rested in the stillness.

It was a few moments before Janaff mustered up the courage to speak. "My king is not someone who wouldn't put the health of his friends as a top priority. You and; your father are very important. The hawks and the Herons are brothers and as long as you're under our care, your health and safety are of utmost importance."

Reyson clinched his fists as he felt a twinge of anger coming up. Was he really so helpless and frail? Most likely the hawk laguz pitied him, the sad defenseless heron. "Am I really so weak?" he muttered through clenched teeth. He felt his face heating up and his body shook slightly. "Am I such a frail.."

"It's not like that Prince." Janaff flew over to the Prince and placed a comforting hand over the heron's shoulder. "It's just that." The hawk began in a soothing voice but stopped as he noticed the ivory birds suddenly labored breathing.

"Your Highness?" he bent down to look at Reyson's face. Red blotches had formed on his blanched face. "Are you alright?" Janaff asked feeling suddenly panicked.

"Of course." The heron wheezed out. Reyson blinked repeatedly as the room before him began to blur. He tried to focus on the brown winged bird that was calling out to him. His ears started ringing and his head felt as if it was filling with air. As he felt his feet giving out beneath him he grabbed the edge of Janaff's shirt in a desperate attempt to stay standing.

His strength had already weighned however. The ground before him spun as he faded into unconsciousness.

"Prince Reyson!? Prince Reyson?!"

)(

**Ikyna's POV**

It was well into the night and the Greil home was silent save for the sound of the crickets chirping outside Ikyna's window. As much as she tried to sleep there was just no convincing her mind to shut down.

That day had been one of the most exciting she experienced. So many things had changed up to this point. "That's it." She said with a grunt as she threw her covers off and leapt out of bed. The stone floor was cold on her bare feet as she quietly made her way down the hallway.

Ikyna snuck past her sister's room and tiptoed up to her brothers closed-door. She pushed the wooden door and released a long squeaking noise. Ikyna found herself silently shushing the noisy door. Her brother moaned through his sleep and turned over towards the door. "Ikyna?" he questioned in a raspy tired voice.

"That's me." She said through a chuckle.

Ike rolled on his back and placed both hands over his face, "What are you doing in here?"

Ikyna sheepishly shuffled to her brother's bed. She pulled the covers up, gaining a frustrated grunt, and climbed under the sheets with him. "Ikyna." He said with irritation creeping into his voice.

"What are you being so grumpy? We used to share a bed all the time when we were younger."

Ike shifted as his sister invaded his resting area. "Well you didn't take up quite as much space when we were kids."

Ikyna elbowed her brothers ribs, "It's not like you've gotten any smaller either." She smiled as she imagined her brothers face through the dark room. He was probably wearing his classic scowl.

"So then what's wrong?" he asked as a yawn slipped through his mouth.

"I'm just too excited. I can't sleep at all!" She hit the mattress enthusiastically. "Aren't you feeling the same way?" Ikyna turned quickly to face her brother. She searched for her brother's face and tried to find any form of a reaction. He was silently staring up at the ceiling as Ikyna wiggled closer to him. "Well? Are you excited?"

After a few moments Ike began, "About finally being a mercenary you mean?"

Ikyna nodded even though she was sure her brother couldn't see her. "Of course I am." He trailed off for a moment, "This is what we've waited our whole lives for. At least I have."

The sheets rustled as he turned towards his sister. He could see his sister's blue eyes reflecting slightly through the blanket of night. Ike waited for her response, "I've wanted this as well." Both twins faced each other in the soundless room. They reflected on how they grew up. Each day they practiced sparring from the time they were four years old.

Both twins would follow the other mercenaries around and watch in awe as Titania or Oscar went off to finish jobs. Someday, Ike and Ikyna had envisioned walking besides the Greil mercenaries. Tomorrow, their dream would come true.

"You know you were pretty impressive today. I'm still surprised you beat pops." She said referring to his last battle with their dad. After she had beaten Boyd, Ike fought once more with Greil.

"He was holding back; that's the only reason I won."

"Yeah but he said that the fact that you knew means you're improving."

Ike sighed, "And what about you? You're fight with Boyd went well."

"Ha!" Ikyna snorted, "Just wait until you see what I can do tomorrow."

"Oh yeah? What do you have planned?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Ike could hear the smirk in her voice. No doubt she had some crazy idea bouncing around in her mind.

As hush moved in Ikyna began to hum a melody. Ike found himself smiling at the nostalgic tune. "Hey Ikyna."

"Hmm." she said through her humming. "Isn't that the song mom used to sing us when we were little."

"Yep, brings back some memories doesn't it?"

"Mist was singing it today when I woke after my fight with dad." Ike said while nodding.

The twins fell silent, lost in thought about their mother. It had been a long time since they heard her voice. Whenever they would quarrel or get upset, their mother's song would soothe them.

"We've come a long way from back then." Ike commented knowing that he and his sister were thinking of the same sweet memory.

Ikyna simply made a "hmm," sound in response as she felt herself growing sleepy. She yawned and curled into a ball.

"Are you falling asleep?" silence answered Ike back. "Couldn't you at least go back to your own bed now that you've calmed down?" still no response came other than his sister's even breathing.

Ike sighed in defeat but then began smiling to himself. Even if time had passed, much was still the same he thought as he watched his sister peacefully snoozing next to him. It was just like when they were younger. Ikyna always snuck into his room, talked and talked when she couldn't rest, drove him nearly insane because he couldn't sleep with her yammering, and then she ended up falling asleep in his bed and took up way more space than necessary.

He didn't have the heart to kick her out though. "Just for tonight." he murmured as his own fatigue set in again. "Because tomorrow we aren't the same kids anymore. We are mercenaries."

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Okay in case you are wondering I'm not going to do any forbidden love brother sister thing in this. It's not really my thing but hat's off to you if it's yours. Ike and Ikyna are just really close. Maybe you weren't thinking that but I'm just putting to rest any possible speculations. Also, if I don't write a chapter from the game in, like how I skipped the Greil Ike fight, I'll try to make a reference in the story so that you can keep up with the timeline.**

**-Punjabigrownbg**


	7. Chapter 7 UhBush People?

**What's up everyone? Thank you so much for the reviews and replies. I really need them for my motivation. Anyway I should give some disclosure about this story. I realized that Reyson just isn't getting enough love huh? I'm sorry but there are quite a few important chapters in the game that are necessary to my plot so it may take a while for him and Ikyna to meet. However I'll try to put him in most of the chapters until then. Besides that Ike should be meeting his OC real soon :) Please be patient as the story progresses. Also, although I'm trying to keep to the story line of the game it's not an exact copy of what you may have played. Oh and there is a reference in this chapter that isn't in the game but it is a reference to another story I would like to start at some point. **

**I don't own any fire emblem characters**

**-Punjabigrownbg**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Greil's POV

Ike's eyes began to tear up as he let out a long yawn. With a delay he placed his hand over his mouth and moaned tiredly. "You seem tired boy, did you not sleep well last night?" the mercenary commander said as he strode up to his sleepy son.

Ike began to rub his eyes through a weak smile, "Well I was a little excited last night so it was hard to sleep but mostly..."

"Good morning everyone!" Ikyna's cheery voice brightened the room suddenly. She wore a wide grin as she questioned her brother, "whoa bro, you don't look so hot."

The oldest twin rolled his eyes before finishing his sentence, "I couldn't sleep because someone had their elbow in my ribs all night."

Both father and son turned their gazes towards Ikyna as she blinked back at them innocently. She sheepishly put both hands behind her head and shrugged, "Sounds terrible. I slept fantastic though."

"Of course you did." Ike muttered under his breath.

Greil smiled as he looked between his two children. His son was scowling slightly, although he wasn't really mad, and his daughter stood with an angelic grin, though she was fully aware of what she did.

It amazed him how much those two had grown. If only his beloved Ellena could see them now he wishfully thought. Ike was developing into a handsome young man. He was tall and slender but also toned. Aqua hair, much like his mothers, sat on his head in a bundle of messy spikes. It impressed Greil how well his son looked dressed as a mercenary. From his black leather boots to the green sash tied around his forehead, Ike looked like a formidable opponent. Greil made a single nod in pride.

Lastly he turned his attention to his daughter, his beautiful daughter. She wore thin knee-high boots and black leggings. Her blue shorts went to the middle of her thighs and she wore an orange tank top with a sleeveless light teal vest over it. Her wavy hip length blue hair was pulled into a neat French braid with a few unruly strands hanging in front of her face. Indeed, she was a mirror image of her mother. Their temperaments were not alike though; after all, Greil mused, his daughters pig-headedness didn't come from her mother.

"So is that the surprise?" Ike addressed his sister while pointing to the object strapped to her back and successfully bringing his father back to reality. "Oh?" Ikyna turned her neck to see what he was pointing at and smiled. She turned around for him to get a better look at the green iron bow she was carrying.

"Archery?"

Ikyna nodded emphatically, "I've been practicing very diligently."

"I never knew that." Ike said thoughtfully as he tapped his chin.

"But wait there's more." Ikyna reached for the ends of her bow. On the bow limbs she pulled out two iron knives. She spun them around in each hand and made two quick swipes with both in the air.

"What do you think?"

Ike nodded his head as he scanned his sister, "Well it does help with the disadvantage of close range attacks on an archer."

Ikyna gave a thumbs up, "Exactly. Now I'm covered for both long and close range attacks."

"It sure is lively so early in the morning." The three mercenaries turned towards the woman in white whom was speaking. Her thick fire-red braid swayed as Titania addressed the teenagers.

Ike and Ikyna respectfully inclined their heads towards the senior mercenary; she smiled gently back at them.

"So you've arrived. What news do you have for me?" Greil said with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"The villiage nearby has asked for some assistance. Apparently a group of bandits are occupying the area and are troubling the locals. It's an easy fight, I can take the brothers with me."

Greil nodded silently as he processed the information. "Alright, why don't you take Ike and Ikyna with you?"

"Really?" Ikyna asked excitedly.

Their father put his arms around both of his kids, "I'm leaving these two in you care. Make sure you show them the ropes."

Titania nodded seriously, "Yes commander."

Greil left and the female paladin glanced between both youths. "Let's get you two set up and ready to go."

)(

Reyson's POV

Reyson's eyes fluttered slightly as they opened slowly. He took in his surroundings hesitantly, not sure where he was at the moment. His body felt warm under, what he discovered as, a thick wool blanket. This was his room, he discerned, but he could not recall how he arrived there.

"So you're finally awake."

The heron snapped his neck around to see the owner of the voice. "Tibarn." He weekly replied; his throat was unnaturally dry at the moment. 'Ah, that's right' Reyson registered in his mind. He had passed out after being overtaken by an awful headache.

Tibarn dipped his head in acknowledgement, "How are you feeling?" he inquired while placing his large hand on the frail bird's shoulder. "You gave Janaff the scare of his life."

The hawk king tried to mask his own concern by joking about his subordinate. Reyson only looked down in response. Tibarn saw fatigue in the Heron's tired green eyes. As he opened his mouth to speak again Reyson spoke, "I'm feeling fine."

Tibarn began to scowl at the Prince's response. No matter what his mouth was saying, the ivory bird's trembling body said otherwise.

"Reyson…" The hawk softly began.

Reyson speechlessly shook his head. "Honestly." He said while slowly brushing Tibarn's hand off his shoulder. In fact, the heron was not being honest but both laguz knew this. Tibarn knew well enough, however, not to push that matter farther. If he did, he'd damage the poor bird's ego, so he dropped the discussion.

Reyson was aware that Tibarn was most likely holding his tongue to the myriad of suggestions he wanted to make. Yes, Reyson should rest more, eat better, and just in general take better care of himself; but he was glad Tibarn wasn't lecturing him about the same thing again.

For one reason, Reyson had no intention of changing his somewhat neglectful way of tending to his own health, and secondly there was still a whisper of dull pain pounding in the back of his head. He began to gingerly rub his scalp to massage some of the throbbing away.

"In either case, you should take extra care of yourself now." Tibarn cautioned.

"Why is that?" Reyson said as he continued to stroke his head.

Tibarn's face grew grave as he began to speak, "It seems that there is some unrest beginning to start near the borders of Crimea and Daein."

"How did you come to know this?"

"I have a pair of very good 'eyes' and 'ears'." Tibarn said with a subtle smirk.

"That's true but what do the affairs of human squabbles have to do with me?"

"You know your kind are greatly affected when wars start to break out. I don't want you getting sicker than you already are."

Reyson would have complained about the dig at his health but the steadily intensifying drumming in his head put an end to any protest. "Is it already a full-out war?"

Tibarn made a hum sound thoughtfully, "Ulki said not yet, but things don't look optimistic."

The heron laughed bitterly then sighed, "Ah, is there nothing these humans can do that doesn't make my life worse." He began to clinch his fist angrily as the thought of humans crept into his mind. No matter what they did, it was he and his people who suffered. Not that Reyson worried about the war, no if fact he would love for the rats to slaughter themselves over whatever petty reason they had conjured up in their minds, he simply didn't enjoy his body weakening from the chaotic atmosphere of war.

"Be that as it may..."

"Be that as it may?" Reyson incredulously interjected. "Are you brushing aside the main problem? Those humans, what they are doing..."

"The main problem here is your health!" Tibarn finished with a stern expression. The heron returned the Kings look with an equally stern and livid face. Reyson knew he was letting his frustration get the best of him but at this point it didn't matter to him. He wanted to vent and yell even if his body wasn't strong enough at the moment.

Tibarn sighed in exasperation as he noticed the obviously dismayed prince shaking with anger. He saw Reyson's tightly balled up fists and shook his head. This heron was going to drive him insane he lamented. Why couldn't Reyson be like all the other herons, calm, docile, and meek?

Reyson was so headstrong and stubborn; he was barely a heron at all. Tibarn didn't know how he could keep the Prince safe when he spouting such hateful lines. "Don't concern yourself with revenge Reyson." He said with a hint of warning in his tone.

"Why shouldn't I? What do I have to lose?"

The hawk felt his own irritation starting to rise. Although at times he enjoyed how strong-willed his friend could be, his blatant disregard for his own health was more than bothersome. "What do you have to lose?" he asked in disbelief, "Everything!"

"No! I have nothing!" Reyson shouted back furiously. "They took everything from me!"

Tibarn blinked rapidly, startled by the herons sudden outburst. "They killed my friends and family."

"I know that Reyson, and believe me I hate Begnion just as much as you do…"

"No you don't! How could you?" The heron carried on in near hysterics, "The massacre took away my life! How can you understand how I feel? Those monsters didn't kill your entire family!"

Reyson suddenly gasped and clapped his hands tightly over his mouth. He couldn't believe what he just said; and he regretted it immediately. What was he thinking, saying something so thoughtless? He was so caught up in his own feelings that he forgot to consider those of his dear friend. It was true that Tibarn hadn't lost his entire race like Reyson; but the hawk king did not leave the Serenes Massacre without his own deep wounds.

"I'm so sorry." Reyson quickly apologized. Tibarn's face was frozen for a second as the words rammed against him. His eyebrows furrowed in anger but his mouth stayed flat and indifferent. "Its fine." He said through tight jaws, "You're not feeling well so…"

"That's not an excuse." Reyson said in a pleading voice, "No matter how sick I feel that doesn't justify how I spoke to you. I should never talk to you that way."

He helplessly watched as Tibarn abruptly stood up and began to leave, "You should get some rest." Reyson couldn't see the hawks face but he could imagine the dark and hurt expression. It was the face he always made if 'she' ever came up in a topic.

"Please, forgive me Tibarn. I was wrong and I shouldn't have said such a thing that dishonored you or Luna."

Tibarn flinched at hearing her name. His wings tightened and his body seemed to shrink as it contracted. "Tibarn?"

"I shouldn't try to compare what I lost to your losses." Tibarn began to admit. "I still have a land of healthy hawks to call my own." He slowly turned to Reyson, his face looked less angry and more pained as fought the old wounds that were threatening to surface, and said, "But I did lose the most important things in my life and that is why I'm going to keep you safe with your consent or not."

Reyson saw the hawk gain his complete composure again and his muscles relaxed as he continued, "Because I'll be damned if I'll let anyone take away someone important to me a second time.

)(

Ikyna's POV

The female mercenary groaned as she looked down at her red and throbbing hand. It had sustained a minor injury when she absorbed the wild punch of a bandit during the fight. He really hit her with all his force she decided as the pulsing increased and a dark purple bruise began to form. "Is it really that bad?" Ike questioned as he walked beside her.

The group of five mercenaries were returning from their victory in near silence accept for the occasional wince from Ikyna. "Eh? Not really, I suppose." she replied while trying to flex her injured appendages. Ike took his sister's hand and studied the deep violet blotch that was still spreading down from her fingers to her wrist. "You should definitely have Rhys look at that."

"Yeah yeah." she casually said before drawing her hand back.

"Try to not be so reckless next time."

Ikyna just kept nodding without really listening as she placed her hands behind her head. Reckless was the only way to win the fight at the time. When she drew the bandit in on purpose the best way to land a worthwhile blow was to have him close enough to make it count. Yes she had taken damage to her hand, but that wasn't her bow drawing hand and besides that it allowed her to cut the tendons in the bandits arm.

"You sacrificed your hand for a finishing blow. It worked this time but you shouldn't expect to be so fortunate all the time sis." Ike didn't even look at her as he spoke. He knew what she planned the whole time.

"I know." She said in a low whisper.

"Ask for help if you need it Ikyna."

"That goes for you as well." She said while making a motion to a small cut he had received on his arm from the enemies axe.

He nodded with his usual serious expression, "I guess you and I can both follow that advice a little better."

"Sure, but I think we'll be fine either way."

Ike looked curiously at his sister, "I mean, we won today right?"

"Yes, but that was largely thanks to the help from Boyd, Oscar, and Titania. We couldn't have won without them."

Ikyna had to agree that the more experienced fighters played a big role in the victory over Zawana and his goons. Even Boyd impressed Ikyna with the way he was able to wield his axe with such skill. On the other hand, she and Ike contributed to the fight. In fact Ike delivered the fatal blow to Zawana.

"I still say we did a pretty spectacular job today." Ikyan said.

"Indeed, both of you were really excellent." Titania said as she joined the twin's conversation. "Your father was right to assume you'd be good at this type of work."

"It was thanks to you guys that we were able to succeed." Ike humbly added.

"We assisted you, but you and Ikyna have both come so far."

Ike gave a modest smile, "Look at our father though, we still have a long way to go." He blankly stated as Ikyna nodded in agreement.

"There's nothing you can do about that. After all, Commander Greil is…" Titania stopped mid-sentence as if she realized she shouldn't finish what she was going to say.

"What about my father?" the young mercenary asked.

Titania waved her hand dismissively, "Oh it's nothing."

The twins exchanged glances, "Nothing, now I'm really curious." Ike said. "Me too, what are you hiding?" Ikyna followed suit with her brother and pressed the white Paladin for answers.

She was not swayed in the least, "Your father will tell you in time." She plainly said before pulling farther ahead of them on her white horse.

"That was just vague enough to make even more interested." Ikyna said and received a nod from her brother.

"I wonder…" Ike stopped speaking suddenly and turned his head towards a couple of bushes on the side of the road. His blue eyes stayed focused on the area a few moments before his sister piped in.

"What's the matter?"

Her twin's brows furrowed as he slowly placed his hand over the hilt of his sword. "I thought I heard something from those bushes over there. Did you hear anything?"

"Uh…bush people?" She said with a confused shrug.

Ike responded with a raised eyebrow and shook his head. He slowly began to stalk closer to the bush. His attention was completely focused on the short shrubs that swayed slightly. Just as he was raising his sword to attack without warning an explosion of green leaves burst towards Ike and knocked him to the ground.

"Brother!" Ikyna dashed to the brother's side but then stopped in surprise at what she saw. As the leaves settled down to the ground she could see clearly what had tackled Ike.

Resting on her brother's chest was young woman. Ike struggled against the girl's body but she had him pinned beneath her. Her long white hair fell over him and he could feel her hands grasping his shirt. "Excuse me." He grunted out.

The woman slowly raised her head and Ike heard himself gasp softly. Dirt and shallow cuts covered her face but they couldn't detract from the piercing sanguine eyes that looked up at Ike. "Please." She began in a weak voice, "Help me…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Whoa this was an exceptionally long chapter for me. My arm is so tired. I apologize in advance to all the Zawana lovers that missed me writing in the Fire Emblem chapter 2 battle. No worries though, it's a game about war so battle chapters will come up eventually. I'm trying to not focus on the fighting to much though because you can play the actual game if that's all you want. I'd like to try and develop character relationships more so. Therefore I hope you won't be disappointed if I skip certain fights that you are particularly fond of. **

**-Punjabigrownbg**


	8. Chapter 8 Road Side Battle Part 1

**.Man I have been so busy lately sorry for taking so long.**

**I don't own fire emblem characters.**

**-Punjabigrownbg**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Who are you?" Ike questioned in confusion as he peered down at the injured girl resting on his chest. Her body trembled and her eyes began to water at the corners. "Please." Was all her quivering voice could muster.

She clung to his shirt tighter while the color began to drain from her face. "What happened to you?"

Her pupils flickered in response to Ike's questioning. Ike's arms hung around the brown cloak she wore. He could feel the thin body beneath the material. It surprised him how frail this foreign form felt to him. "Bro?" Ikyna jogged to Ike's side and bent over the two figures.

"Do you know her?" Ike shook his head quickly before glancing back towards the girl who was beginning to fade out of consciousness. "Hey hold on!" he yelled as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"What's going on here?" The green haired lance knight questioned as her rode up on his brown horse. Oscar's thin slanted eyes turned down in concern, "Oh my. What have we here?" He lowered himself from his mare.

"She just jumped out of the bushes."

"Well that doesn't seem so bad." Boyd said as he walked and up and gave a suggestive wink to Ike.

Ike narrowed his eyes, "She just said help me and hasn't spoken since then."

Oscar scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I wonder what happened to her."

"Maybe…" Ike stopped mid sentence and turned sharply towards the bush the girl came from. The patch of greenery shook again as two men came charging through them. The first man out of the bushes was large and muscular. He held a steel axe securely in his palms and glared venomously at the mercenaries. His chest was heaving from running and upper lip curled into a snarl as it revealed his crooked and rotted teeth.

The second man had a much less opposing presence. His was not a man of unsightly girth like his companion; however, he was thin and tone. On his side was a steel sword that he held the hilt of as if he was ready to attack.

He scanned the scene in front of him with damning eyes before pausing as he noticed Ike. A mysterious glint flashed through his blue irises then his face softened into a smile. "What a relief." He said through a happy sigh.

"I'm so glad you caught her." The sword wielding man gave his massive friend a smack to his arm, "Calm down Morok, you look downright terrifying."

The bulky man turned towards his friend with a perplexed look and began to open his mouth to speak. He was, however, cut off immediately, "Why don't you put your axe down?" The slender mad gestured towards the five mercenaries crowded around the unconscious girl, "You're making them suspicious."

"But…" he tried to speak again but quickly clamped his jaws shut when his friend shot him a withering stare.

"Who are you guys?" Boyd spoke up for the rest of the group.

"Ah yes, how rude of me. My name is Aldon, and this is my traveling companion Morok." He gave a deep bow, "I'm sorry if my friend and I startled you. We were in a bit of a hurry you see. We are pursuing a dangerous felon."

Oscar slid in front of Ike, "That's sounds terrible, who is it you're looking for?"

The thin guy cleared his throat as he chuckled, "As luck would have it, it's her." He pointed at the white-haired female. "It's fortunate that you caught her, it makes our job so much easier." He began to walk towards the four mercenaries.

"Seriously? She's a felon? The girl probably weighs 90 pounds! What is she a felon for? Loitering." Ikyna spat out.

"Far worse than that."

Ikyna flinched slightly as she noticed a subtle change in the man. Did he just sneer?

Boyd snorted and crossed his arms. He began to eye the two men suspiciously, "Really? What did she do?"

Aldon hesitated before quickly saying, "Look it's just orders from higher up." Was his vague response.

"What does that even mean?" Ikyan said as she became noticeably irritated.

"It's means we were given orders to capture her. We don't ask why, we merely fulfill requests given to us."

"And who is it that you work for?" Ike, who had been silent the whole conversation, finally joined in the interchange.

Aldon pointed at himself with an expression the suggested shock. "What do you mean who do we work for? Who are your employers?"

Ike's eyebrow twitched in slight irritation. This wormy like man in front of him was clearly trying to dodge the question. Fine, he silently surrendered in his mind, he could play this little game. "I'm Ike; myself and the rest here are members of the Greil Mercenaries."

"Oh yes I've heard of them. Your group is very famous throughout Crimea. You all do top-notch work." His complement oozed insincerity. "

"Thanks, although I've never heard of you. Who did you say you worked for again?" Ike said returning to the question Aldon so expertly avoided.

"Who my employer is isn't the point."

"That's bull!" Boyd blurted out, "You're just trying to not answer the question."

"Sometimes it's better the less you know." Aldon said with a dangerous tone creeping into his words.

Ike sat up and protectively pulled the girl into his chest, "Well I do know that this girl asked for my help, and since you aren't giving me any reason to give her back, I think I'll decline your request."

The plastered smile Aldon wore fell instantly and turned to anger, "Do you even know what you're dealing with? Do you know what she is!?"

Ike shrugged indifferently and looked to the three others, "I'm not sure who trust, but I think I'll take my chances with her. What do you guys think?"

Oscar nodded affirmatively, "This whole situation is very suspicious; but those two are the most suspicious. I agree with your choice Ike."

"Exactly!" Boyd said boisterously, "Besides, no real man would leave a damsel in distress."

The male twin lastly turned to his sister, "Ikyna?"

She gave him a thumbs up and smiled.

"It seems like we all agree. I refuse to hand her over Aldon."

Aldon looked down with clinched fists and began to laugh wickedly, "You idiots have no idea what you're getting into."

"We don't have to, you guys are as crooked as they come." Boyd said as he grabbed his axe off his back.

"Fine." Aldon lifted his head to reveal his sinister twisted smile. "It doesn't matter we'll just take her by force. You mulling pigs will wish—ahh!" He suddenly bent over and grabbed his face.

"Aldon!" Morok ran to his friend's side and lifted him by the shoulders. A thin line of red blood dribbled down his cheek.

"What happened?"

Aldon began to cradle his cheek and shot a glower at Ikyna. She stared him down with her bow and arrow pointing in his direction.

"Ha, I didn't even notice you pull out your bow. Are you trying to scare me off by giving me this little cut." He said mockingly.

Ikyna pulled back on the string of her bow, "Not at all. My hand is a little injured so I made a bad shot. I was aiming at your head."

"I'll make you regret that."

"Perhaps you should worry about yourself before making such outlandish threats."

"Titania!?" Oscar addressed his paladin friend. She gave him a slight nod then focused her glare on Aldon. She held her axe at the back of his throat, her mare snorted as she steadied herself.

"And when did you get here?" Aldon asked as he raised his hands in the air.

Morok attempted to attack Titania but Oscar already made his way to the group and pointed his lance at Morok's vulnerable stomach. "Don't make a move!" he threatened.

Morok growled but didn't attempt to go against the pointed lance. "I got here in between your useless chatter." she replied plainly, "You should pay more attention to your surroundings."

"It seems the Greil mercenaries have some talented fighters among them." Aldon said with a smirk.

"You're out numbered, leave now before things get worse for you."

Aldon turned his head a fraction and smiled a sickening smile, "You'd think that wouldn't you?" He quickly turned around and whistled once to the ring of trees around them.

"What is he doing?" Ikyna asked, feeling a sudden nervousness settle upon her. Her question was answered quickly as the sound a whizzing arrow whined. A loud thwack was heard as a lone arrow struck Titania on her breast-plate. Her white mare reared back on its hind legs and cried out in fear.

"Titania!" Oscar cried out but Morok took the opportunity to move out of range of the green haired knight's lance. He swung his axe forcefully and Oscar barely managed to block it from splitting his head.

"Where'd that arrow come from?" Boyd said as he readied his axe for a fight. As he was speaking three more guys charged out from the bushes wielding swords and axes.

"This is quickly turning sour Bro." Ikyna said. She strapped her bow to her body and pulled off her knives.

Ike picked the limp girl up, "I realize that." He grunted.

"You didn't realize it soon enough apparently." The Ikyna whipped around at the voice and screamed.

"Ikyna watch out!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Sorry another cliff hanger. I just didn't have enough time to finish it. I actually don't like cliff hangers, they stress me out! Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon. **

**-PG**


	9. Chapter 9 Road Side Battle Part II

**I updated this a lot faster then I thought I would. I can't promise this for next time though. Sorry for the cliff hanger last time. **

**-Punjabigrownbg**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Road side battle Part II

Ikyna had her eyes shut while she waited for the impact. She clamped her hands over her head and shrunk down to brace herself. To her surprise she didn't feel the force of a sword cutting through her skin but she hesitated, not sure if it was safe to open her eyes.

"Any time now Ikyna, if you'd like to move." The sapphire-haired girl shot open her eyes in response to the strained voice addressing her.

"Boyd?"

She looked up at the tense back and shaking body in front of her. The fighter had his axe lateral in his hands fending off the sword that had almost ended Ikyna's life. She looked past Boyd and saw Aldon grinning with his sword baring down on Boyd's axe. "You move pretty fast for someone your size." He hissed through his teeth.

"Boyd are you alright?"

"I will be once you get out-of-the-way!"

Ikyna gasped as she realized she was stuck under the two men. Boyd was only a few inches away and doing his best to keep himself form falling on Ikyna. She was clearly in his way. "Oh, r..right." she stammered as she tried to crawl out of range.

"Where are you going missy?"

Ikyna's skin crawled at the wicked voice. She looked up at Aldon as he spoke to her, "I thought you were going to shoot me in the head; or, does your hand still hurt?"

The female mercenary glowered back before shouting, "No worries I've adjusted the angles, you won't be so fortunate next time."

He chuckled as he pressed further down on Boyd, "Once I dispatch your friend I'd love to see you try."

"Why you..." she began through clenched teeth.

"Ikyna!" Ike ran up behind her and held his hand out. He had the girl slung over his shoulder and his eyes were practically commanding his sister to move.

Ikyna grasped his hand as he pulled her out of the small fray ensuing. "You picked a heck of a time to start spacing out back there."

"Yeah, yeah." She said as he tugged her along.

"We need to get this girl somewhere safe." He called.

Ikyna nodded just as the whistiling sound came again. A thin arrow sailed between the twins and lodged itself into the tree trunk just in front of them. Ike froze immediately and Ikyna lost her balance and slid on the dirt a few inches.

"Ikyna?!"

Before Ike could run to Ikyna two more arrows burst from the tree tops. Ike stumbled forward and clutched his calf with his free hand. Velvet oozed from his leg. He grimaced and sharply turned towards the trees. "Where is that coming from?"

"Ponder that later we've gotta find cover." Ike grunted in pain but began a full on sprint for protection. Ikyna quickly stood up and followed her brother. Close behind them and army of arrows chased behind them.

The two ducked behind the shield of two large trees. Ikyna and Ike both heaved from the run. Ikyna put her hand to her chest, attempting to calm her palpitating heart.

"Gah!" Ike heaved next to his sister and he braced himself against the wood trunk. "This is bad." He said as he placed the girl down.

"What? You mean the being pinned down by an arrow assault from some unknown figure? I totally agree." Ikyna said out of breath.

In between his own panting Ike replied, "That too, but I meant everything going on over there." He made a gesture with his head.

Ikyna dared to peak past the tree. Titania was surrounded by three men attacking her and her shaken mare. The white horse whinnied in agitation as Titania struggled to steady her riding companion and fend off the attacks.

Oscar was still laboring with Morok. The former Crimean knight was falling victim to the massiveness of his opponent. Although his skill was superior, he was going to have to get very creative to pull out a victory.

Lastly Boyd was in the worst predicament of the three. He was clearly on the defensive as Aldon dealt blow after blow. The swings of the steel sword were relentless and Boyd had already gained several small cuts and bruises. All of his energy was focused on avoiding a fatal strike.

"You're right." Ikyna said with a sigh as she turned back around from the fight.

"So what do we do?"

Ike unsheathed his sword. "I've gotta get out there and help Boyd."

"Do you have a death wish?" Ikyan spat at her brother. "The moment you run out there that archer is going to pin you to the ground!"

"That's where you come in sis."

Ikyna looked at her brother in disbelief, "What are you saying?"

"Boyd isn't going to last much longer by himself, so I need to get out there. I need you to take out that archer."

"You need what?"

Ike nodded as if to confirm what he had just said, "Can you find the archer that's hiding in the trees?"

Ikyna tilted her head from side to side, "I suppose so but…"

"And you said you can compensate for your injured hand now right?"

The blue haired females eyes flashed in panic, "Oh Ike, that was a big fat bluff."

"Ikyna!"

Ikyna flinched and put her hands over her ears. She was getting tired of hearing her name shouted all day. "What? He was making me so angry I just wanted to say something to shut him up."

Ike shook his head in irritation before facing Boyd and his fight. "Well turn that bluff into fact."

"Yeah, I'll just do that." She shouted in sarcasm over the grunts from the skirmishes near them.

"Look, I'm going out there and the moment I hit open field an arrow is going straight through my head. Please don't let that happen."

Before Ikyna could protest anymore her brother charged towards Boyd with his red cape waving in the wind. She reached out, barely able to comprehend what was happening, and cried out, "Wait Ike! Dang it."

Ikyna cursed and quickly pulled her bow off her back. "How nice it is that my brother didn't give me a high pressure job." She complained as she pulled the arrow against her string. A numbness began to instantly overtake her hand but she shook her head as if to shake off the aching.

Ikyna spun from behind the tree and began frantically scanning the trees. All she needed was a flicker or a shutter of movement to find him. At least that was the easy part. What Ikyna really worried about was actually being able to land her shot.

The corner of her eye caught the twinge of movement to her left. She spun around and pointed her arrow that trembled with her injured hand. Ikyna's heart pounded through the pain but she steadied herself the best she could. "Please hit the mark." She whispered to herself as she let the arrow fly.

Ikyna couldn't even look to where she shot went. She immediately looked to her brother racing to Boyd's aid. He hadn't been shot yet as he neared Aldon.

Ike slid through the dirt, kicking up pebbles and dust, and sliced the thin adversary diagonally on his back. At the very same moment a lone body fell from the trees with an arrow through his stomach. Aldon screamed and fell onto his back.

"Haha." Boyd chuckled in exhaustion, "Thanks man."

Ike gave a tired smile and wiped sweat off his forehead, "It wasn't all me." He pointed towards his sister, "At least half of the credit goes to Ikyna."

Boyd inclined his head slightly, "Thanks, I guess."

She cautiously made her way to the two boys, "I was returning the favor."

"That was rather exciting." Oscar said suddenly appearing by the four youths. His face was bruised and he was gingerly cradling his arm but he smiled warmly as he approached.

"Are you alright Bro?" Boyd asked as he limped slightly over to his older brother.

"Apparently much better than you." Oscar mused.

"It's good to see you all safe." Titania rode looking no worse for the wear. She looked down approvingly at Ike and Ikyna, "You two handled yourselves very well."

"Not a well as you Titania." Ike commented on how calm the paladin appeared.

"What happened to those guys you were fighting and Morok?"

"I finished those men off. They had numbers but no skills."

"After Ike struck Aldon, Morok ran off."

"Who were all those guys anyway?" Ikyna said while crossing her arms. Ike shrugged and groaned as he rubbed his still bleeding calf. "Who knows."

Ikyna wondered over to Aldon and stared down victoriously at his vacant eyes looking up at her. It served him right. She bent over to check for any form of identification on his body. Beneath his vest was a black and red crest. The background was red with a black sickled like shape that turned into a roaring wyvern.

"Daein?" Ikyna said in confusion.

"Daein? What is Daein doing so deep within Crimean territory?" Ike asked.

Oscar nodded, "The situation just gets more and more curious doesn't it?"

"We can worry about that later. Right now we all need get some medical attention. Especially you Boyd." Titania said in a somewhat mothering tone. The four other mercenaries nodded.

Ikyna started to get up but suddenly felt a firm hold on her arm. She looked down in shock and horror at Aldon's very lively glare. "Did you miss me?"

He yanked her into his chest and pulled her up before hastily placing his sword along her neck. Ike made a horrified expression as he made a move to free his sister but Aldon froze him where he stood by digging his blade into the tender flesh of Ikyna's neck.

She felt warm fluid slowly trickle down her chest and shuddered as she tried to struggle against his hold. "Don't move around so much, I might slit your little throat on accident." He cooed in her ear. Ikyna's spine tingled and she gripped his arm that was around her neck and tried to pry herself free.

"Let her go Aldon!"

"Give me the girl first!" he growled back as his head craned from mercenary to mercenary.

"Blast it all! By the goddess if harm my sister I'll…"

"You'll what?" Aldon interrupted with a laugh full of hysteria. "Nothing you can do to me will be half as bad as my punishment for not returning that girl."

The group of four exchanged glances with worry being their main expression. Ikyna flailed relentless against the firm hold she was under.

"Trust me you don't want that girl anyway." Aldon began to reason, "Just let me have her and we can part ways right now."

"Don't do it Ike! Don't barter with this shady character."

"Shut up." He dug the blade in a little and received an agonized whine. "You're not helping your chances here missy…"

A high pitchted flute like sound started whirring through the forest. The sky began to darken over the six people and a swirling cloud formed above Ikyna and Aldon. The girl and captor both tilted their heads upwards as churning rays of white light collected together.

Aldon scream a wretched scream as the lights formed an even beam that shot down through his face. Ikyna stumbled forward as the arms around her neck loosened. She sputtered and coughed as she fell to her knees and clutched her tender neck.

"Ikyna are you alright?"

Ike ran to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder; his face was riddled with concern. "Yeah, I think so." She wheezed.

"What was that bro?"

Ike shrugged his shoulders and let his eyes wander up to the dark clouds that were quickly beginning to dissipate. The streak of ominous gray made a trail back to the trees Ike and Ikyna hid behind. "It can't be." He said breathlessly.

"What?" Ikyna turned her tender neck to follow her brother's perplexed gaze. The last specks of gloomy sky were fading away over the head of the same girl they just saved. Her ivory hair flittered against an unseen force and she one hand raise to the heavens while the other cradled an open book.

"Was that her?" Boyd asked in disbelief as his jaw dropped.

"Looks like some type of light tome." Oscar informed the group.

The five mercenaries stared her down as her body began to sway back and forth. Her legs buckled beneath her and she collapsed onto her knees, letting her book slide into the dirt. She clasped her chest and panted heavily.

Ikyna motioned with her head for Ike to check things out. He raised his eyebrow as if to ask once more if she was alright. "Aldon is gone for good this time. Go."

Ike nodded and cautiously approached the girl. She tilted her head and peered up at him with those terrifying sanguine eyes of hers. Ike knelt down to her eye level and returned her stare.

"Aeyori." She said through her labored breathing.

"What?"

"You asked who I was, my name is Aeyori."

Her chest was rising and falling quickly and her shoulders shook. "My name is Ike, from the Greil mercenaries. Don't worry, you're safe now."

Her pale face brightened, if only a little, and she flashed Ike an exhausted smile. She fell into his chest, to Ike's embarrassment and surprise, and said, "Thank you." With that she slipped back into unconsciousness.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Huzzah! All done for now. See you next time. Reyson will be in the next chapter no worries okay?**

**Punjabigrownbg**


	10. Chapter 10 An Honest Girl

**You're an Honest Girl**

**Finally I'm updating. Anyway, on a side note. I received a review from a guest but I couldn't respond back. Well, either way, they asked if I forgot about Shinon and Gatrie. Indeed I have not, I just hadn't gotten around to writing them into the story. If anyone is concerned I plan on adding in all the playable characters from the game. Sorry if it's taking to long to add some people in. **

**I don't own any characters from fire emblem**

**-Punjabigrown**

**\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

The five travelers trudged the injured bodies back home. The sun was setting behind them and casting violet hues on the shrubbery surrounding their path. Ike cradled the sleeping girl in his arms as he limped slightly along. He looked down at her resting face; her eyelids flickered, she must have been dreaming Ike concluded.

Her rounded face was nuzzled in the crook of his neck and her steady breathing tickled. "Is she heavy?" Ikyna softly questioned while leaning over to Ike. "Not really." He admitted as he tightened his grasp. Aeyori groaned softly and turned her face into his shoulder.

"You need a little help there. I could carry her for you if it's too much." Boyd called out. The twins turned their attention to the green-haired mercenary and both shook their heads.

"How can you carry her when you're riding on Oscar's horse?" Ikyna teased.

Boyd's cheeks tinted a pale pink and he turned away as Oscar pulled him along on the brown mare. "I can walk just fine."

"Hardly." Oscar added in, "You're the one that fell on your face after taking the first few steps."

"I tripped over a stump."

Oscar and Ikyna scoffed at the same time but didn't respond. "I don't think it matters anyway." Ike began, "She's holding on pretty tight."

Ike looked down as Aeyori tightly fisted the hem of his shirt in her hands. She held him in a surprisingly strong grip despite being asleep to the world.

"Finally we're home!" Ikyna exclaimed happily as she threw her hands into the air. The stone fort like house came into view as the dirt path they were traveling branched off into a narrow pebbled road. "Big brother, Big Sister!" Mist waved excitedly as she ran towards the approaching group. Rolf was trailing behind her slowly with a thin smile on his face.

"You're back." She said as she bounded in front of her older siblings. Mist's sparkling blue eyes drooped down in concern suddenly. A shadow of worry clouded her expression, "What happened to you? Are you all alright?"

"It's really fine Mist. You don't need to make such a fuss about us."

"But Ike, look at you…"

"Boyd, you look awful." The boy stated as he arrived with his hands placed in his pockets. "Did you get beaten up that badly?"

"Be quiet you little twerp." Boyd retorted with slight irritation. He hopped off the horse, received a protest from Oscar, and hobbled over to his brother before grinding his knuckles into his younger brothers leaf-colored hair.

Rolf groaned and quickly brushed the hands away.

"Boyd, settle down." Titania said with her usual serious expression as she arrived on her trotting horse. "You'll start bleeding again.

Rolf's emerald eyes widened in shock, "You're bleeding somewhere?"

Boyd shook his head, "It's fine kiddo." He flashed a genuine smile at his brother to reassure him. Rolf relaxed his face a little at his brother's comment.

"Don't let him fool you Rolf. He's about two seconds away from passing out any moment now." Oscar said.

"Hey brother, who is that?" Mist pointed at Ike's chest.

"It's still kind of a mystery."

Mist stood on her toes to get a peek at the bundle in Ike's arms. She saw a snoozing round face with porcelain skin and full red lips. Why was her brother carrying this girl she had never seen? "What's wrong with her?"

"She's hurt pretty badly we need to get her to Rhys."

Mist nodded quickly, "Okay Rolf and I will run ahead and let Rhys know." She grabbed Rolf's hand and began tugging him in the direction of the house.

As the two figures grew smaller Ike nodded to the others, "I guess we should follow them."

"Indeed, for her sake as well as ours we should see Ryhs." Oscar commented as he wrapped his brother's arm over his shoulder. Boyd was swaying from blood loss but gratefully smiled at his brother's support. "I think I'll second that motion." He weakly said as he leaned into his brother.

"Finally, you're speaking something sensible." Oscar mused as they started walking toward the fort. Ike and Ikyna exchanged smiles and began tiredly making their way home.

)(

Night had settled over Phoenicis and cooled the humid summer weather. A slow and steady breeze blew over plunging mountain peaks of the hawk land. The smell of the salty ocean lingered in the air. Reyson leaned against the balcony outside his room and inhaled deeply, enjoying smell of the ocean water. He thought back to when he first arrived in Phoenicis; the aroma of the salt used to churn his stomach, now it was so familiar he greatly enjoyed it. Tonight especially, Reyson was taking in the calming effect of the ocean smell; he was still feeling anxious about his recent confrontation with Tibarn.

"I was so stupid." He muttered to himself in frustration. The white prince leaned on his elbows and sighed as he stared through the cape of darkness.

"Your highness?"

Reyson whipped his head around, startled by the sudden intrusion on his silent thoughts. "Oh it's just you Lotz." Reyson could hardly make out the figure standing in the dimly lit room. Only the lone torch Lotz was carrying illuminated the young hawks face.

The hawk king attendant bowed deeply, "I'm sorry did I startle you?"

Lotz nervously rubbed the back of his head with a goofy smile.

"It's alright. Did you need something?" He asked as he turned around to fully face him.

"Oh." Lotz's green eyes widened as if he suddenly remembered why he came. "The King has requested your presence in the throne room."

Reyson flinched rather noticeably after hearing the king's name. A mixture of shame and discomfort settled over the heron. He looked down at the floor as he rubbed his hands over his face. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

Lotz rushed over to Reyson and frantically waved his hands in panic. "Do you need something, water, food? Should you sit down your highness?"

Reyosn silently shook his head. He felt his heart began to beat faster and his face felt warm. Just the thought of facing Tibarn, after his more than embarrassing outburst, was enough to make his head hurt. He was filled with shame and had no desire to see his friend at the moment. On the other hand, avoiding Tibarn didn't seem like the best choice.

"I'm fine. Does he need me right now?"

Lotz nodded quickly, "Yes, if you're really feeling well enough that is."

"Yes, I can go now." Reyson gave a faint smile and decided to muster up the courage to find out what Tibarn wanted.

)(

"So you've finally arrived." Rhys grinned brightly as he turned around from a wooden cabinet. In his hand he held a bundle of vulnerary in one hand and bandages in the other. "I think, you're worse off than Rolf and Mist described."

The injured gang of mercenaries finally arrived into the medical room of the Greil fort. Two beds and two small desks stood in the room. An assortment of herbs on tables and drying medicinal plants filled the area.

Boyd groaned as if to confirm Rhys suspension. "Oh dear, much worse." He hurried to Boyd's side and began study his battered and bruised body. "By the goddess." He whispered under his breath.

Boyd pushed the orange-haired priest towards Ike, "Help her first. I can handle myself a little longer."

Rhys turned quickly towards and Ike. His face dropped into further concern. "Who is she?"

"We found her on the road being chased by some Daein bandits."

"Daein?" Rhys looked curiously at Ike as he placed his hand over Aeyori's forehead. She was warm from fever. "Why is Daein here?"

"I'm not sure, I was hoping we could ask her once she wakes up. Can you help?"

"Oh yes of course." Rhys stammered, "Just set her down on the bed."

He made his way to one of the desks and pulled out a heal staff. Ike complied and walked to the bed. He bent over and tried to set her down but she mumbled through her sleep. Her hands tightened more against his shirt as she resisted being let go. To his surprise she seemed as if she didn't want him to stop holding her. Creases in her forehead began to appear and frowned as she moved herself deeper into his chest. Ike Knelt down and whispered in her ear, "It's alright, we're taking care of you."

At his words she slowly eased her grip and her body relaxed along with her frown. Ike gently let her down on the bed all while watching her slumber. A red glow was cast over her as Rhys held his heal rod above her. "I'll work on her first but I'd still like you all to get some treatment as well."

"Don't worry about that Rhys." Ikyna said, "We can just grab some vulnerary and patch ourselves up first."

"But…"

"No Rhys just focus on her." Ike said firmly.

Rhys sighed and submitted, "Very well, but don't go too far. The moment I get her more stable I'm coming for you guys."

"You know where to find us." Boyd said, "Come on Oscar, I want to rest for a little while."

As the two brothers left Ike turned to Rhys and asked, "Is my dad home yet?"

Rhy's blue eyes were locked on Aeyori as he passed the staff along her. "No the commander, Shinon and Gatrie still haven't returned."

"I hope they're okay." Ikyna absently said while trying to chase away the twinge of worry.

"They're fine. Shinon and Gatrie are senior mercenaries, plus you know dad can handle himself."

Ikyna shook her head in agreement, "Yeah you're right."

"It may take some time before I'm done here. Please see that you get rest while you wait." Rhys chimed in.

The twins nodded and a yawn escaped Ikyna's mouth. "That is probably a good idea." She wrapped her arm over Ike's shoulder with wide grin. "Can I pry you away from her?" she teased her brother as his eyes wandered to Aeyori again.

He turned to her with his usual straight face and received an amused smirk. "Let's go bro. She'll be fine."

)()()(

Reyson sluggishly walked to the throne room. His feet felt as if they were tied to boulders and his body reluctantly moved along with them. He wasn't ready to see Tibarn yet. What if the hawk king was still angry? Although that was probably unlikely Reyson reasoned. Tibarn had always cared for him and his father so it wasn't as if he would be genuinely outraged with Reyson. On the other hand, Reyson didn't want to see the pained face Tibarn made when his past was brought up in conversation.

The hawk that looked after him for 20 years didn't deserve that treatment. Before Reyson could finish anxiously pondering the predicament his own hot headed temper had gotten him into he was already standing in front of the throne room's large door. Despite knowing he shouldn't be afraid to see Tibarn, he hesitated and tried to convince himself to just push the doors open.

After finally mustering up the nerve, he lifted his hand to open the door but it swung open suddenly. Reyson's mouth dropped open in surprise as Ulki stood in front of him. "Why were you standing out here for so long your highness?"

"How did you know I was out here?"

"I heard you." He said plainly.

"Ah yes of course." Reyson said and lowered his head. He was the king's ears; he could hear grass growing on the other side a hill, of course he heard Reyson stalling outside the room. "Did you want to come in? The King is expecting you."

"Yes." He said with a heavy sigh. Reyson tensely entered and saw Tibarn staring down at a sheet of paper with a serious expression. He heard Ulki behind him state, "Don't be nervous. His majesty isn't one to hold a grudge."

Reyson shook his head as if trying to loosen the doubt eating in the pit of his stomach. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

)()()(

Ike finished wrapping his cut leg and decided to check on Aeyori again. He glanced at Ikyna who, after putting her arm in a sloppy handmade sling, fell asleep on the sofa in the sitting room. He cracked a short smile before grabbing a deer skin blanket and placing it over her. She scrunched her face up at the sudden disturbance before instantly settling down with a grin. "Thank you big brother." She murmured.

He gently brushed her hair out of her face and headed back to Rhys's room. Ike knocked twice and Rhys called back, "Come in." Rhys was in a corner folding some towels. When he noticed Ike he smiled, "Oh it's you Ike, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, how is…" Ike stopped speaking and motioned with his eyes to Aeyori.

"Actually, she's doing very well. She took to the treatment nicely." Rhys wiped his hands, "Whomever this girl is, she has amazing recovery skills."

He placed a reassuring hand on Ike's shoulder, "She's going to be just fine. How are you though?"

"It's fine, just a scratch on my calf. I think I came out with the least damage, at least other than Titania."

"Well then it works out that you're here. I need to check on everyone else. Do you mind watching her while I'm gone?"

He nodded and Rhys left Ike alone with the mystery girl. In the silence of the room Ike pulled up a chair at her bedside. While watching her sleep something caught his eye. On the side of her neck he noticed what looked like black tattoo. It was an interesting design even though he couldn't see it fully. Ike craned his neck to see the rest of it but to no avail. When he finally gave in he returned his gaze to Aeyori.

To his surprise she was staring silently up at him. Ike didn't know when, but she must have woken up while he was looking at her neck. For a moment Ike swore he saw her about to speak to him but the potential conversation was cut off by a deep voice bursting in. "Ah here you are boy."

"Father." Ike said suddenly startled by his father's intrusion. He stood up abruptly at attention, "When did you get here?"

"Ah Shinon, Gatrie and I just arrived. Mist ran up to me in a panic saying something about you bringing home a girl. I never thought you'd bring home a girl." He put his hand to his chin with a subtle smirk, "I expect that from Gatrie but…"

"It's not like that." Ike quickly cut in as he picked up on what his father was hinting at. "She was running away from some Daein knights and we saved her."

"I spoke with Titania and she told me the gist of the situation; but, I'd like to hear what happened from the source." He pointed to Aeyori who had sat up during the father and son conversation. "Feel free to add your side of the story at any time."

She looked from Ike to Greil with eyes that appeared border line suspicious of the two men in front of her. "So," Greil made his way up to her and loomed above her with a straight face. "What's your name little missy?"

"Aeyori." She said in a surprisingly strong voice.

"Well, Aeyori, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Greil. I'm the commander of the mercenary group here."

"So I have you to thank you for the hospitality." She inclined her head.

"You're well-mannered. What was such a well-mannered young woman like yourself doing in the woods being chased by Daein knights?"

Aeyori's eyes flickered for an instant but she pursed her lips together and didn't say a word.

"You're not going to answer?"

She silently lowered her head but made no attempt to reply.

"I suppose everyone has a right to have their own secrets." Greil said as he grabbed a chair to sit down.

The two locked eyes and began what appeared to be a silent war between them. Each waiting the other out to see who would speak first. Ike watched without saying a word. Greil gave up first and placed his hands together, "As you know, however, I'm the commander of the group of people living here. It's important for me to fully understand a situation I might be subjecting my men to. I have to know if I can trust you if you're going to be staying here."

"Staying here?" she interjected with shock riddled over her face. "I couldn't impose like that."

"Nonsense, you need to rest and I'm perfectly happy to allow you to room here as you gain your strength. However, if I don't know what you've gotten yourself into, how can I trust you?"

"You don't have a reason to trust me sir."

Ike's eyes widened at her straightforward response.

"I see." Greil said

"Trust has to be earned doesn't it?"

"Indeed it does. Are you a decent or good enough person to allow you to stay in this house?"

"I think 'good' is a matter of perspective. I'm sure everyone can be viewed as 'good' to someone."

"Is that so? What about the men who were chasing you?"

Aeyori paused as she thought over the question. "Maybe to someone."

"And to you?"

"I'd like to wring all of their necks; they're rotten to the core in my book." She crossed her arms and scowled.

Greil hesitated before bursting into a hardy laugh. Ike was astonished by both Aeyori's brutal comment and his father's reaction. It took a few moments before Greil calmed himself with heavy sigh and a cough.

"You're an honest girl. I like that."

He stood up and gave his son a heavy smack over the shoulder, "Find her an empty room to stay in pup."

Greil looked down at her with a grin, "It's been nice meeting you Aeyori. I have some things to go over with Titania so I'll take my leave." He gave Ike a wink as he passed him, "Take good care of our guest."

Ike watched his father leave not understanding what the wink implied.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \-\-\

**I'm going to be getting busy pretty soon so sorry for the delayed updates. Please send me some reviews I really enjoy the feedback. And who knows, maybe reading a good review might inspire me to write so more eh? eh? :D**

**-Punjabigrown**


	11. Chapter 11 On Her First Morning

**Sorry everyone, I've been so busy and sick. Actually I'm still sick but I didn't want you to think I forgot about my story. **

**I don't own any fire emblem characters**

**-PG**

**)(**

"She's really pretty don't you think?"

"I guess so, if you like that sort of thing."

"Oh, stop trying to play it cool Rolf, you're blushing bright red."

"I am not!"

The hum of whispering filled the small room with life and broke the early morning silence. Aeyori moaned through her sleep and turned over as if the voices she heard were part of a fading dream. She didn't recognize either voice as she began to feel around on the bed she was resting on. With her eyes still closed she frowned at the unfamiliar sheets and pillows.

"Now look what you did you're waking her up Rolf."

"I didn't do anything. You were the one…" Rolf trailed off in his sentence as his eyes noticed the girl staring up at him. Her own eyes were still clouded from sleep as she glanced between the two youths before her. There was a boy and a girl around the ages of eleven or twelve sitting at the foot of the bed. The boy had moss colored hair and sharp green eyes and the girl had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a warm smile like a caring mother would have.

"We are so sorry, we didn't mean to wake you." The girl waved both hands in front of herself apologetically, "We were supposed to get you for breakfast; but I didn't expect you to still be asleep."

Aeyori sat up quickly, "No it's fine, I shouldn't be sleeping so late into the day."

"It's actually still early." The boy added in, "Maybe only an hour after sunrise."

"Is that so?" Aeyori said through a long yawn as she stretched, "I feel like I've been sleeping forever. Maybe that's why it feels so late."

She had to admit to herself that all the resting she had been doing the past day was throwing off her time judgement. Along with that, there were no windows in the room so it was impossible to use light as a determining factor.

"That's true, you did sleep all day yesterday."

Aeyori nodded and then blushed at the question she next asked, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Mist quickly interjected. She placed a gentle hand on Aeyori's shoulder, "We all know you needed your rest."

Aeyori returned the kind gesture with her own smile. The tender moment was interrupted by a low gurgling sound from under the bed sheets. Aeyori felt her face instantly burn red.

"Sounds like you're more hungry than tired now." Rolf said through a laugh.

Aeyori nodded sheepishly while cradling her murmuring stomach. "I should get something to eat."

"That's actually what we came up here for." Mist said cheerily, "Breakfast is ready. You can come down and eat with us."

The light mage bowed her head in appreciation and slowly eased herself out of bed. She felt sore all over her legs and arms, she was alive ,though, she gratefully decided. The bed creaked softly as she placed her feet gingerly on the ground. Her feet instinctively recoiled at the cold sting of the stone floor.

"Your shoes are right here." Rolf said as he pushed her flat gold sandals toward her feet.

"Thank you." She whispered shyly as she slipped them on.

"Come this way." Mist said why grabbing Aeyori by the arm and pulling her toward the door. The girl had a lot of strength for someone so small Aeyori thought as she was tugged down stone hallways. Mist finally released her captive's arm when they arrived in an open room with a large wooden table in the center and lamps hanging from the ceiling.

A group of around seven people were sitting the table excitedly chattering with each other. Almost everyone at least. One boy was sitting quietly among a lively conversation between a red-haired man and another with bulky blue armor. Aeyori's eyes instantly locked on to the familiar face.

His sharp nose and defined chin outlined his surprisingly boyish features that rested under short cerulean hair. She found herself mouthing the name Ike as her mind recognized him.

"Hey you guys, we have a guest here. At least break away one second from your eating to say hello." Mist said in a scolding tone. Each head turned towards Aeyori and she felt the sudden urge to shrink and disappear.

"Hey! You're awake!" A lively girl rushed to Aeyori and grabbed her hands. A pair of sparkling blue eyes peered at her.

"How do you feel?"

It took a few seconds for Aeyori to find her voice but she finally managed to stammer out, "I'm fine…thank you. And you are?"

"Oh right." The girl smacked her own head with a laugh, "I'm Ikyna. I'm the sister of the guy that saved you."

Aeyori nodded in understanding as she suddenly realized that Ikyna did share a slight resemblance to Ike.

"He wasn't the only one that saved her. I helped too!" Aeyori turned sharply to the voice that belonged to a buffed green-haired young man.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Boyd. Do you need some attention or something?" Ikyna shook her head and began guiding Aeyori by the hand toward the table. There was an empty seat across from Ike and Ikyna sat her down in it.

"Of course not, I just think all the credit shouldn't be given to Ike. Oscar and Titania helped out too."

"Then why aren't they making a big deal about it?" Ikyna said while rolling her eyes. Boyd huffed loudly and mumbled something bitterly under his breath. Aeyori lifted her gaze up to Ike. His eyes met hers and he looked like he was about to say something when Aeyori felt a sudden heavy weight against her shoulder.

"So you're the girl that they saved." Aeyori turned to the man she saw early dressed in navy armor. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes that were eagerly watching her. "It's a shame I wasn't there. I would have definitely saved you."

He snorted haughtily and gave a hearty laugh, "The name is Gatrie." He grabbed her hand, eliciting a small yelp, before saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you beautiful lady."

Gatrie planted a light kiss on the back of her hand and flashed her a toothy grin. She nervously smiled back and cautiously withdrew her hand.

"There you go again." Said someone sitting on the other side of Gatrie. It was a thin man with slanted intelligent teal eyes. He glared suspiciously in her direction. "I wouldn't waste your time on her. She's too closely related to those Daein troops from what I hear."

He roughly shoved a spoonful of lentils into his mouth.

"She's not affiliated with Daein." Boyd interjected from across the table.

"Then why were they chasing her?"

"Give it a rest Shinon." Ikyna said as she sat down. "She's not with Daein. They were attacking her."

" When you've got something worth saying rookie, let me know" Shinon said with a critical raised eyebrow.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh that's right, didn't you take up archery to be like me?" his smirk was obvious and Ikyna fumed in response.

"Not a chance!"

"That's probably best, because you can't touch my skills."

"Trust me nobody wants to touch anything of yours." Ikyna retorted.

Shinon smiled smugly at her, "That's not what the girls at the bar said last night."

Ikyna spat out the food she had in her mouth and the rest of the table members shot Shinon shocked glares. "You shouldn't speak like that in front of a lady." Oscar reprimanded Shinon with a scowl.

"Nothing about Ikyna resembles a lady." Shinon said.

"Why you…" Ikyna shot up and nearly lunged across the table, "I'll show you just how much I don't resemble a lady you pompous…"

Before Ikyna could lay her hands across Shinon's neck, Ike grabbed onto her shirt and shook his head to signal her to calm down. Ikyna twisted her face in frustration but let out a disgruntled sigh instead of strangling the redhead.

"I think things are getting a bit too lively in here how about you milady?" Gatrie questioned Aeyori. "Would you like me to show you the grounds?"

Aeyori hesitated, she wasn't sure how to answer him. Shinon roughly pushed the armored man on the shoulder, "Leave it man."

Then with a gesture with his head he signaled for Gatrie to follow behind. "Perhaps another time then." Gatrie said with a wink and then followed behind his archer friend.

Slowly one by one the remaining members at the table filed out of the room until only Ike and Aeyori remained. Neither one spoke. Aeyori was too nervous to say anything, and Ike, from what she gathered, didn't talk much as it was.

So the two sat in near silence except for Ike's steady chewing. Aeyori felt a mixture of anxiety and hunger churning in her stomach. It seemed like she should start a conversation but the words to start one weren't there. Instead she stared down at her lap and wrung her hands together.

Suddenly through the silence Ike cleared his throat. Aeyori looked up to meet his glance. His eyes were staring at her with an apologetic note to them, "I'm sorry I'm not much good at small talk." He confessed.

A wave of relief fell over her; she had not been the only one at a loss for words. "It's okay, neither am I."

Both fell silent again and sat in quiet. Aeyori inhaled loudly as she mustered up courage to speak again. Before she could finish her sentence Mist ran in and excitedly called her brother's name, "Ike! Ike! You'll never believe it."

Ike held a hand up to motion for his sister to calm down, "There's no need for so much racket this early in the morning."

"But I have to tell you something!" she insisted.

"Well what is it?"

"Soren's back!"

**)(**

**Okay hopefully I'll feel better soon and can write. Sorry again.**


	12. Chapter 12 Invitations

**Sorry for all the delays. I'm trying to schedule my time better to write. **

**Punjabigrownbg**

**)(**

Ulki closed the looming doors behind Reyson to give the prince and king privacy. Reyson cautiously entered; his thin sandals scuffed against the stone floors. Along with the heron's nervous footsteps the sound of rustling papers echoed in the grand throne room. Its high ceilings and marble columns added to the regal feel of the chamber

Tibarn sat in his gold trimmed throne with an unrolled parchment in his right hand and his left hand over his furrowed brow. He rubbed his forehead and scowled while taking in the content of the paper.

Reyson cleared his throat to gain the Kings attention. Tibarn lifted his head quickly with a severe frown on his face. Reyson felt his stomach drop, perhaps his friend was still upset. "Ah, you've arrived." The king said; his face noticeably softening when he saw Reyson.

"Yes, you needed something?" Reyson questioned. He felt a sudden relief when he saw Tibarn's face bear its usual welcoming smile.

"Yeah, take a look at this." Tibarn stretched his hand out with the rolled parchment in it and passed it to Reyson.

The white prince raised one eyebrow in confusion before grabbing the thin paper. He looked at the seal on the top corner and frowned. It was the Goldoa flag. He quickly glanced down at the signature at the bottom. The name Dheginsea was noted there; the King of Goldoa sent this.

"Curious isn't it?" Tibarn interjected, "That old living and stubborn fossil sent us an invitation."

"To what?"

Tibarn had a queer smile on his lips, "keep reading."

Reyson began reading the page and his eyebrows kneaded themselves together in concern. It was indeed an invitation; it was a gathering for all the royal Laguz members. The specifics of why the gathering was being held, however, were not stated.

"It's a gathering for all the laguz leaders." Reyson managed to say, "It's rather strange, do you think all the kings will be there?"

"I can only assume. You, Caneghis, Deghinsea, myself, and even your weasly friend Neasala should all be there."

Reyson rolled his eyes; Tibarn made no attempt to hide his mistrust for the raven king. "Well I hope you plan on getting along when you seem him."

Tibarn shrugged and placed his arms behind his head, "I always treat your black winged miscreants well."

The heron shook his head and glanced down at the page again, "I can't imagine what the Dragon king would want…" he trailed off.

Tibarn stretched and yawned, "Who knows what that bag of scales wants." He leaned back in his throne, "Anyway, the invitation says it's in a month and a half."

"I suppose it's hard to get all the royals together at one time. It would take some planning."

"It's fine." Tibarn began in his heavy voice, "I'm in no hurry to run into that ancient dragon." He slouched in the thrown with a content sigh and closed his eyes. Reyson stayed standing and watched the battle-scarred hawk resting.

No doubt the king had many duties he attended too and far be it for Reyson to disturb him. However, he lingered until Tibarn stirred and opened one eye. "Is something the matter?" he sleepily asked.

Reyson paused, "I just…" he cleared his throat awkwardly, "I wanted to…"

"You're not still worried about this afternoon are you?"

Without saying a word Reyson cast his eyes down and gave a small nod. He heard rustling from the throne and then the sound of heavy wings flapping. Tibarn flew over to him and placed a hand over the heron's shoulder.

"Seriously, it's fine."

"But what I said to you."

"Look Reyson, if I held a grudge over every little thing, I wouldn't sleep through the night."

Reyson lifted his head and looked into the friendly eyes of his old companion, "I sleep very well." He said with a smile.

)(

Aeyori shuffled behind Ikes flowing red cape as the two headed to the second mess room of the mercenary home. After Mist informed Ike of the arrival of Soren, Ike started heading to meet this friend of his. From what Aeyori could gather from brief conversation between the siblings, Soren was a former member the Greil mercenaries. Apparently, he was working with another mercenary group temporarily.

Without hesitation, Ike said he would go see Soren, and Aeyori knew nothing better than to follow behind him. Ike made a sharp turn into an open room with a long dinning table and much of the crowd that she met earlier that morning. Sir Greil, Shinon and Gatrie were gathered around a medium height young man.

He held the attention of the group as he relayed a story to them. When Ike entered the raven-haired boy turned to face him. His face was plain and expressionless as he locked eyes with Ike.

Ike's usually straight face turned to a smile, "It's been a long time Soren."

Soren nodded his head and his stiff demeanor softened, only a little, as he walked over to Ike. "Yes it has been, it's good to see you again."

"I didn't think you'd be back so early. What happened?"

Aeyori studied both boys as they interacted. Ike talked comfortably with the newcomer despite the fact that he could barely talk to her. Soren, on the other hand, was withrawn when he spoke but from what she could tell there was deep respect for Ike.

"Daein?"

Aeyori snapped out of her trance as the word Daein came into conversation. "What is really going on in Daein?" Ike began. He pointed toward Aeyori, "She just had a run in with Daein before we saved her."

The light mage felt her face turn red as attention was suddenly drawn to her. She shot her head down and began tugging at the end of her knee-length flared aqua skirt.

"What were you doing in Daein?"

Aeyori shot her head up at the accusing tone coming from Soren. She met his eerily familiar red eyes. They glowered at her suspiciously and flickered his mistrust. "You just found her? Considering all the unrest in Daein, what was she doing there?" Although the question was directed toward Ike, Aeyori could hear the contempt for her in his voice.

Ike seemed to perceive the intonation, "She was being attacked." he defended.

"And you saw the attack?"

"I saw her come out the bushes with two men chasing her." Ike argued with a hint of irritation he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at the crimson-eyed boy.

The two stared each other down. Ike loomed over the Soren with determination. Aeyori cleared her throat quietly to interrupt both. "I know it seems suspicious but I'm not working with Daein."

Soren looked at her doubtfully. He nearly stared right through her with misgiving and coldness. "Why should we believe a suspicious vagrant. Why would your father even let her within the Greil fort?"

"Soren?" Ike shot Soren an annoyed look.

"Soren!" A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Soren's neck. His eyes dialated in surprise and he let out a restrained yelp. His once collected face blanched from the surprise then instantly returned to its stoic start. "Hello Ikyna." he addressed her without seeing her face.

Ikyna grinned cheekily as she rested her chin on Soren's shoulder. "Welcome home Soren." The pale man flinched as Ikyna tightened her hold on him, "I missed you."

Soren looked very uncomfortable and breathed heavily through his nose, "It's good to see you as well." he replied in a monotone voice. He held his body tightly and looked as if he would like to break free from the embrace but decided against that choice.

"You're just as friendly as ever." Ikyna teased as she released him.

Soren stared blankly at her, " I am the same as I always have been."

Ikyna just smiled back at him, "I hope you'll be just as welcoming to Aeyori here as you are me."

"I don't have any reason to welcome a possible Daein spy"

Ikyna and Ike both shot Soren harsh looks, "Soren!" they called in unison. Soren didn't seem phased by the twins. He stared at them plainly with a straight face.

"Yeah, you certainly haven't changed much."Ikyna said while shaking her head.

"Why are you back though?" Ike questioned.

Soren glanced between the three youths before him, "Daein and Crimea have gone to war."

**)(**

**Yay, Soren finally made an entrance! Hopefully I can update soon.**

**Punjabigrownbg**


	13. Chapter 13 Intorducing Maijin

**Hey everyone! **

**I don't not own any characters from the game or any of the lines in Italics. Those were taken directly from the game. **

**Punjabigrownbg**

The sound of heavy boots, clanking armor, and steady horse steps hummed in the back of Ike's mind as he kept pace with the Greil mercenaries. He was still trying to process what was going on. Although he was the least experienced of the group, his father asked him to lead the group in this mission.

Not that he didn't trust his father's judgment, but Ike just didn't feel as if he was ready to take command. Of course Shinon had made his own opinion on Ike's sudden rise in the ranks very clear. Under no uncertain terms was the sniper alright with Ike giving him any orders. Ike scratched his chin as he tried to recall the pleasant comment Shinon made earlier, 'A snot-nosed rookie handicap.' Or something like that.

It didn't matter though, his father was very determined to have Ike lead the crew on this job. It didn't make sense though. Why did his father put Ike in charge of such an important mission? With all the new developments coming to light, anyone with more experience would be better for this situation.

Daein started a war with Crimea only three days ago. It was still unfathomable to think the capital was destroyed. Of course, the relationship between the two countries was never friendly, to say the least, but the two lands mostly had skirmishes around the border. To think that Daein would make a full on assault was baffling.

"You're in pretty deep thought aren't you bro?" Ike turned to his sister. She smiled as she took a bite out of an apple and kept stride with him. "I don't know what father is thinking."

Ikyna made a hmm sound as she chewed, "Maybe he's thinking that it's important mission, and who better to trust then his son?"

"There are plenty of men in our mercenary group that are far more qualified than I am. Shinon, Gatrie, Titania." As Ike went on Ikyna rolled her eyes but said nothing in response. "I just hope I can handle it."

"Dad's going to pass the company to you eventually; you can't put off leading the troop just because you're doubting yourself."

The twins fell silent again and Ike allowed his mind to wander again. He thought about the mission; what would it be like when he finally saw the place where his land and Daein fought? Would he be able to direct the men if any altercations happened?

He scanned the group he was traveling with. Fortunately he was accompanied by the senior members. The scarlet-haired paladin, the cerulean clad armored knight, and the sharp-tongued archer. There were also some new members; Soren, his long-time friend, and Ryhs the meek priest.

Ike glanced quickly at the young woman shuffling with her head down and hands folded protectively over her tome book. Her silver hair fluttered as she walked. It was unbelievable the girl whom was barely lifting her head now had spoken with such determination just moments before heading out on the mission.

Aeyori nearly begged Greil to let her aid with this scouting mission. Even though she was weak and only just recovered, she insisted on lending any kind of support. Ike was grateful; any extra man power was much appreciated.

"Don't let what anyone else says make you doubt yourself bro." Ikyna suddenly chimed in, "In my opinion you're the right man for the job."

"Even if the job is useless."

The brother and sister turned towards the voice. Shinon was walking backwards with a smug smile.

"What do you mean tomato head?" Ikyna mocked.

"I'm just saying I wouldn't be so excited about leading a mission we shouldn't even be doing."

Titania turned around on her steed and shot Shinon a severe look. Without saying a word to the archer her own displeasure with his comment was palpable. Shinon snorted in irritation and kept walking.

"What Shinon said is right however."

"Not this again Soren." Ikyna said through eating. "We already decided that siding with Crimea was the best choice of action.

Soren sighed heavily, "It's ridiculous to put ourselves in potentially dangerous situations when we are not being paid to do so."

"It doesn't always have to be about money." She retorted.

"We are mercenaries, everything we do is for money."

"It's our duty to stand by our countrymen Soren." Titania finally broke her silence. Her normally calm demeanor was riddled with mild irritation. It wasn't hard to see why, she was a former Crimean knight.

"It's our job to stand by our employer."

"So you would have us pander after the deepest pocket instead of being loyal to our homeland."

Soren's face was expressionless as he plainly stated, "Yes, as well as whomever has the tactical advantage. A mercenaries best bet at survival is to find a wealthy employer but avoid a losing situation. It's a perk of being a mercenary; we have no sides or 'loyalties'.

"Indeed Soren. Let's get the most money in exchange for our humanity."

"What good is your humanity when you're lying dead in a ditch somewhere while crows are eating your eyes?"

Ikyna spat several chunks of apple out and coughed, "Seriously Soren, I'm trying to eat here."

Through the commotion of the exchange Ike noticed Aeyori silently staring off into the distance. He decided to involve her, "What do you think Aeyori?"

Her crimson eyes dialated in shock for a second. She played with the ends of her hair and her pale face blotched red from embarrassment. "I don't know. It seems reckless to join a fight without fool knowledge of the sides and no clear benefits. I also understand wanting to fight for your homeland." She tugged at her skirt, "But since I have no loyalties for either side, I'm just following your lead Sir."

She trailed off at the end of the sentence and looked down suddenly. Ike sighed at her very diplomatic answer while trying to shake off the discomfort he received from being called sir. "I suppose…" Ike stopped speaking mid-sentence as a strong scent hit his nose.

It was a pungent mix of iron and a sickening rotting smell. Ike had never smelled something so potent before and he groaned as he covered his nose with his arm. "What is that stench?" Ikyna said through a coughing fit, "It's ruining my appetite."

Titania halted on her horse and her expression hardened as her memories of war helped her identify what the smell was.

"It's blood." Aeyori said as she grabbed the end of her teal cape and covered her nose.

"It seems we've reached the battle field." Shinon said as he readied his bow and arrow.

"If this really was the site of a battle, we need to check the surrounding area. We should split up and get a lay of the land." Ike suggested.

The group split to cover more ground. The terrain was full of small and medium hills and short rocky mountains. The valley was filled with short grass and some patches of thick weeds and dense shrubs.

Ike split off with Aeyori and the two walked through the low plains and into the thick stench of blood and death. He groaned as the odor became stronger the farther they walked. The origin of the smell became clear as rows of corpses came into view. The disfigured bodies and faces littered the ground in pools of sanguine blood and discarded weapons.

Ike turned to Aeyori as she averted her eyes. Her skin was becoming noticeably paler and she covered her mouth and wretched.

"Are you all right?" Ike said as he placed a hand on the mages shoulders as she bent over and panted slightly. Sweat gathered around her brow and she began to look a faded green.

"I'm just don't like blood very much." She said.

"Don't you think you're in the wrong profession then?"

Aeyori nodded and gave a weak smile as she stood up straight, "Your mercenary group has done so much for me, this is the least I can do."

Ike agreed that the sights were very grotesque. Some of the dead bodies were missing arms, or legs, or even their stomachs. The carnage was horrible. "I just need to get used to it. I can help I promise." She said as she rolled her hands into fists.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, and I won't tell you to leave if you don't want to."

"So there you are." Soren and Ikyna emerged from a patch of thick bushes. "I see the situation is the same here. Corpses of Daien soldiers are everywhere."

"So Daein is losing right? See it looks like our homeland is winning." Ikyna said with a smile.

"Not necessarily, the Crimean soldiers that were fighting were part of the royal guard, most likely lead by Lord Renning."

"Lord Renning?" Titania said as she and Rhys made their way back to Ike and the rest of the company. "If Lord Renning is fighting then the Crimeans must be in trouble."

The clanking of armor and shuffling moved towards the group. Shinon and Gatrie joined the six other mercenaries. "I can only imagine that there must have been some precious cargo traveling this way." Shinon said, "Maybe a noble or something."

"Could it be King Ramon or…" Titania questioned while scratching her chin.

_"You there who are you!_" an angry voice demanded. A heavily clad soldier in black and gold armor marched out with six soldiers behind him. His forest green hair was slicked to one side over a severe brow and square jaw.

Titania positioned her horse in front defensively, _"We're no one you __need_-"

The man quickly interrupted the paladin, "_You're armed! Heed me! Drop your weapons and surrender! Act quickly, or else!_" though his threat sounded firm his voice betrayed his brave front. He spoke hurriedly in fear.

"_Listen to me, fool. You're making a mistake. We're not_…" Shinon began to protest but once again the new enemy cut him off.

_"Ah, you're not going to cooperate? Ready your weapons, men! Movie in and kill them all!_" The man retreated to the back line as his soldiers began advancing on the eight mercenaries.

Titania clicked her tongue in annoyance and readied her axe.

_"Getting caught up in a skirmish is not part of the plan._" Soren said.

Ike frowned, "_Well they are obviously not going to listen to us. Greil mercenaries get ready to fight!_"

)(

**Sorry no Reyson this time but more jewels from Mr. Sunshine himself, Soren.**

**Punjabigrownbg**


	14. Chapter 14 Make your Move Captain

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews and comments! It's really encouraging! I tried making this chapter longer because of a reviewer's request. :) Seriously I appreciate all the feedback. I'm still working on making them even longer than this but I hope this will suffice. Once again I don't own any Fire Emblem Characters and any lines written in italic and bold are direct quotes from the game. (Not my work)**

**)(**

**Chapter 14: Make Your Move Captain.**

Shinon moved to the front of the group with his bow readied and then turned to Ike. His eyes held mistrust as he addressed Ike, "Well here's your chance to be a captain."

He shot a meaningful glare, "We'll take orders from you but don't take all day."

Ike sighed in exasperation, "I know, I'm thinking alright!"

As Ike rushed to make a plan the Daein army slowly surrounded them. There were around fifty men left in the small force. Ike allowed himself to scan and get his bearings. From his quick analyzing they would be facing soldiers with iron spears and iron axes. A few men also had javelins and then there was the black-haired commander.

All of these men were trained in the military and only half of the mercenaries with him had a lot of experience. Ikyna, Rhys, Aeyori and he were going to be the least experienced. He tried to think of advice his father once told him about the fighters of the company.

Titania was a strong paladin that was pretty well-rounded. Gatrie was slow but had a strong defense and his skill and strength were decently high. Shinon, despite his less than friendly personality, could handle his own in a fight. Then there were the two mages. Soren and Aeyori. Both would be effective for long-range attack; but like Rhys they would be the most vulnerable. Ikyna was fast and agile, but lacked a great amount of strength. On the other hand she could be used for both short and long-range attacks if necessary.

"Sometime in this lifetime captain." Shinon groaned.

"Right." Ike replied as he unsheathed his own sword. "Titania, Shinon, and Gatrie, I'd like you three to lead the charge. You can deal the most damage and Ikyna and I can finish them off. We are in the open with only a little cover so Aeyori, Soren and Rhys are the most susceptible so we need to protect you."

Soren's face reflected a glimmer of pride as he nodded, "That's a solid plan Ike. Aeyori and I can attack behind your defenses."

Ike smiled in relief at the unexpected compliment, "You really think so? Okay then let's get to it."

"Aeyori!" Ike motioned for the light mage to come to his side, "You stick with me, I'll have Soren with Ikyna. Rhys, hang back unless we need you."

Rhys clutched his healing staff and nodded.

"It took you all that time just to think of that?" Shinon mocked. However he didn't disagree with the plan and he charged forward with Gatrie trudging behind him. Titania kicked her horse into a gallop and sped into the fray with her axe.

Ikyna pulled out both of her short knives, "You with me Soren?"

Soren nodded and chased after her. The Daien General backed himself behind his forces and pointed towards the advancing mercenaries. At his signal six men formed a protective barrier around their commander while the rest broke into smaller groups.

Titania made easy work of any soldiers that confronted her. She wielded her heavy axe with grace and skill. The weapon seemed more like an extension of her body than a cold piece of metal. The armored knight was like a blur of scarlet hair. Her ponytail whipped around as she expertly attacked and defended herself.

It wasn't long before the Daien soldiers noticed her skill. They began to attack her in larger numbers. It was a poor attempt to over power Titania as she still maintained a calm composure even as six soldiers surrounded her. Their spears prodded and stabbed at her white horse.

It snorted and shook its head anxiously. The mare began to buck and Titania took her focus from fighting to steady her disturbed steed.

"Blast!" She cursed as the men began driving her back into a mountain wall.

"Don't worry Titania, Gatrie is here." Gatrie charged into the fray and bowled over two men while striking down another with his spear. The man cried out sharply as he clutched the deep slash mark now running through his stomach.

"Shinon! Ikyna!" Ike was fending off the attack of a Daein swordsman as he spoke. "Give Gatrie and Titania some help."

Ikyna dodged a spear thrust as she turned her head towards her brother's voice. She noticed the red-head and the blonde back-to-back in the slowly shrinking circle of Daien men. She nodded silently to him as she spun and sliced a soldier's throat. He gurgled in pain before collapsing to the ground.

Without any more delay she attached her knives and flipped out her bow. She didn't want to get herself caught in the same trap Gatrie and Titania were in and her best bet was to give some aid from a distance.

"Don't hurt yourself rookie." Ikyna cringed at the smug voice addressing her. Shinnon appeared beside her with his bow strung and an arrow pointing towards the circle of fighters. "Why don't you sit back and watch the master."

Ikyna smirked through her irritation and drew her string back. She anchored it to her cheek and inhaled deeply as she focused on a target. It was the exposed part of a soldiers neck that she trained her eyes on with deadly attention.

Both archers had their feet planted in dense shrubbery and eyes locked on with deep concentration. In the same breath they released their arrows and a high-pitched whizzing sound cried past them.

Shinnon instantly pulled out another arrow even before his last arrow pinned a soldier through the neck. Even from the distance his sharp cry was heard and a squirt of blood-shot out as he fell. Ikyna's arrow wasn't as deadly; it missed the neck by a few inches and shot through his shoulder. She saw him stumble forward clutching his arm and whaling.

"So close, but not quite." Shinon's face was filled with a smug glint. He made a quick glance and let off another arrow. With the same accuracy as before, another soldier fell with an arrow through his stomach. "You still have a long way to go." He said as he triumphantly ran off to continue his fight.

Ikyna growled in frustration and brought her bow down and strapped in to her back again. Her aim was no match for Shinon's but she still had to finish the job.

"Ikyna, look out!" Soren warned from behind Ikyna.

The female mercenary yelped as she turned and saw a Daein Soldier yelling as he charged at her. His sword came down and Ikyna raised her arm to take the brunt of the force on her leather arm guard.

The wind suddenly picked up in front of her and a teal tornado burst from the clouds and enveloped the soldier. His pained cries were swallowed up by the raging winds consuming him. He stumbled backwards as the winds died.

"Finish him now!" Soren commanded. Ikyna swiftly grabbed her knives in each hand and made a crossing motion over the soldier's chest. She sighed as the man perished before her and then turned to Soren and gave him a smile and a thumbs up, "Thanks for the heads up."

Soren's face remained impassive but he nodded in acknowledgement. "We don't want to be left." He commented before pointing to the rest of the group still engaged in fighting.

"Yeah, lets' go."

)(

Reyson tightened his grip on the brown cloth sack strapped over his shoulder as he lost himself in thought. The ends of his knuckles blanched from his fixed grasp and then shook as his wandering mind brought up memories he couldn't handle.

The burnt and mangled bodies of his brethren and his charred home flashed like lightning in his mind. It was like his own personal replay of every atrocity he saw that night of the massacre. Without evening noticing his brow crinkled and his teeth clenched together.

"You ready to fly White Prince?"

"Ahh!" Reyson grabbed his chest as his startled heart pounded from shock. The friendly hawk's face shot into his view and alarmed him.

Janaff's eyes laughed childishly as he floated on his back with his legs crossed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I thought you heard me calling you."

Reyson shook his head and let his hands release the sack and fall to his side, "No, I was just deep in thought again."

Janaff nodded as if he understood before flipping into a standing position, "Are you worried about the trip?"

The hawk was referring to the trip to Goldoa himself, Ulki, the Prince and King Tibarn would soon make. He could only imagine that the frail heron would be mildly apprehensive. It was a long trip with high plunging mountain peaks and strong winds surrounded the bowl type valley claimed as the dragon land.

Janaff scratched his chin, "It is gunna be a tough trip, but you know we'll take it easy on you. Just let us know when you need a rest."

"I'm not worried about Goldoa." Reyson admitted with a sigh, "I'm not overly fond of our detour though."

The hawk's eyes widened in realization and he gave a weak smile, "Yeah, I'm not excited about going to Begnion either." He crossed his arms and shook his head, "But the king says he needs to check on things there."

"Like what?" Reyson began, "Is he wondering if those vermin are still faring well?" he made a derisive scoff, "I can assure him that roaches always thrive."

"I don't think that's it…" Janaff said as he cringed from the prince's bitter tone.

"You're welcome to stay behind Reyson."

The heron and hawk turned in attention to Tibarn as he flew into their conversation. Janaff quickly bowed deeply in respect; his face flustered from the sudden arrival of his king.

Tibarn dropped a heavy sack on the ground and adjusted the strap around his chest that secured his small dagger before crossing his muscular arms. He looked back and forth from heron to hawk with a jovial smile, "We can always come back and pick you up after we stop off at Begnion."

Reyson quickly shook his head, not liking the idea of being left alone. It was hard enough battling the demons of his past with the distractions of his friends, he couldn't imagine being on his own. He was always struggling to get out of his own head and focus on the present, but the past had such a strong hold on him. The thought of staying behind with nothing but long hallways and his unconscious father made him shudder.

Of course there would be plenty of hawk attendants with him and Lotz was friendly and accommodating, but Reyson only felt truly comfortable when Tibarn was around.

"No, I'll go with you. I just don't understand why you would want to go to Begnion."

"I have contacts that I need to check on there."

"You have men in Begnion?" Reyson questioned with a look of genuine surprise.

Tibarn nodded, "Ulki's ears only hear so far and it pays to be well informed. Especially to be informed on one's enemy."

Reyson sighed but he couldn't disagree with the kings words. He suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Tibarn gave Reyson a light squeeze, "I know Begnion is the last place you want to go. It'll be quick I promise."

He picked up his sack groaned through a stretch, "We'll be there and gone in no time; and then it's off to that bag of scales. Sound like fun?" he asked with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"I can't wait." Reyson replied.

)(

Ike cried out as an archer bashed him in the face with the end of a bow. The mercenary clutched his face as he stumbled back. He blinked rapidly and tried to clear his vision but the blow turned his sight into a fuzzy swirl of colors and ambiguous shapes. One shape was inching toward him and he could only assume this was his Daien enemy.

With his head pounding from the hit he held his sword in front of him for protection and tried to steady his faltering steps. He laughed to himself; it wasn't like a sword would do him much good when he couldn't see and his opponent could pin him down from afar with one arrow.

"Captain Ike duck!" In the split second it took Ike to recognize the new voice a high-pitched whistling sound started above him. As he registered what was happening he dropped to the ground just as the stream of bright light blew past him into the Daein archer.

"Ahh!" the man dropped his bow and covered his eyes while stumbling around frantically. Ike's vision slowly cleared and he saw the mans bleached face where the light tome struck him. It looked like pale white burn marks with the charred skin flaking off and flapping in the light breeze blowing past.

Ike capitalized on the archers disorientation and thrust his sword into his stomach. The man's face contorted into a pained expression before he crumbled to the ground.

"Captain!" Aeyori cried as she ran to him when he fell to one knee while cradling his head. It was still hurting like someone was using his head as a drum. He shook his head and realized that the pain only worsened.

The light mage knelt besides him; her eyes flickered in concern. He gave a small smile, "Thank you for your help."

She quickly shook her head, "No I didn't do much…oh!" Aeyori covered him mouth and her face dropped, "Your head captain."

Ike raised an eyebrow in confusion as Aeyori stuck a trembling hand out and touched the side of his forehead. It stung where she touched and he winced away from her. She looked at him apologetically and pulled her hand back. Her fingertip was red from the blood and she stared at it as the color in her face drained away.

Ike chuckled softly before covering her hand with his own. "If you stare too long you're going to faint I think."

Aeyori looked sick, "I really am no good at this if just that is going to make me faint huh?"

Ike shook his head, "You saved me, so I think you're just as good as anyone else here."

Her face brightened from the compliment. She looked down at their hands that were still joined and felt her face burning. Aeyori snatched her hand away and looked towards the nearest object that wasn't Ike.

Ike cocked his head in confusion at Aeyori's strange reaction. At least her face got its color back he reasoned, although she did look a little red.

"Ike are you alright?" Rhys ran up to them with his heal staff clasped firmly. His face was riddled with worry as he looked Ike up and down. It wasn't that the priest hadn't seen worse bruises; but anytime one of his friends were injured it made his stomach churn.

"You came at just the right time." Ike said as he stood up and dusted himself. "I could use your help."

Rhys silently nodded before placing the staff and red orb over Ike's bleeding face. He closed his eyes and gathered his energy. Ike watched as a flash of red light covered his body. The pain in his face gradually faded and his head stopped spinning. When Rhys finished Ike felt better than when he started.

He gave Rhys a friendly pat on the back, "Thanks, I'm glad you're here Rhys."

Rhys stammered and his cheeks tinted a faded pink, "I'm relieved if I can be even a little help."

"Of course, we couldn't replace you."

The priest bashfully put his head down and muttered a thank you.

"Ready to go Aeyori?"

"Yes Captain."

Ike slung his sword over his back and charged back to the remaining soldiers. It was slowly dwindling down to the last Daein soldiers and the Greil Mercenaries were closing in on the General of the group.

As Rhys watched the two mercenaries run off he called out, "Do you need to be healed Aeyori?"

She stopped mid stride to turn and face him. With a bow and a small smile she said, "No thank you sir." Then immediately went back to following Ike. Rhys sighed contentedly. He was happy to be of use despite how often he could offer no help due to his health.

When Ike and Aeyori made it to the rest of the group only three soldiers and the black-haired commander remained. They were desperately trying to fend of the force of Titania and Gatrie. At this point even the commander was forced to battle. He was looking tired as he parried Titania's axe despite his left arm being unusable where an arrow had found its way into a space between the plates of armor.

At last the remaining soldiers fell to Shinon's arrows and Ikyna's knives. Ike slowly made his way to the cornered commander. He held his sword at his side trying to avoid antagonizing the man. The commander was panting and frantically looking from mercenary to mercenary.

He spotted Ike and gave him a vicious glare before spitting out, "**_You're nothing more than a bunch of ragtag sellswords. Who are you to oppose Daein? You are so terribly ignorant of your position in this world._**" He remarked haughtily

Ike retorted, "**_You refused to listen to us then attacked without provocation. Is this the way of the Daien army?_**"

The commander scoffed and readied his javelin, "**_You're a cheeky little monkey aren't you? Once you're dead you'll regret sassing me._" **With one last attempt he hurled his javelin at Ike. It whizzed through the air and Ike barely managed to ward it off by striking it down with his sword.

The Daien leader gasped in surprise and began desperately trying to escape as he realized his last attack failed. Ike made a charge and leapt into the air.

"Yah!" Ike cried as he slashed down on the exposed neck of the soldier. Fresh sanguine liquid spurted out into the air. He coughed and grabbed his neck as he fell to his knees. With his last gurgling breath he growled out, "**_Wretched curs…you'll regret…opposing Daien_**."

Sighs of relief escaped the mercenaries as the last of the small Daien force fell. However an ominous air hung over them; the mysteries of the country's enemy were growing quickly.

Titania dismounted from her horse and made her way to each member of the group. "No one is hurt right? Everyone is okay?" she sighed again with her hand over her chest as if it could finally relax. "Everything seems to have turned out well."

Ike nodded as the same feeling of ease came over him. He had managed to not kill every member of his crew; even better, they won and there weren't any major injuries. Rhys was already attending to any small scars.

The newly victorious mercenary looked on with satisfaction before stating, "We need to head back and tell my father what happened here."

Ikyna walked up, "Although what really did happen here? Daein went crazy for no reason."

"I guess that's what we'll have to tell dad then."

Soren joined the two and pointed to a curved road, "We should head that way…" he paused as he stared into a patch of bushes with a furrowed brow.

Ike, "What is it?"

Soren shook his head dismissively but before he could speak again Rhys addressed Ike, "I think I see something in those bushes over there."

Ike shrugged, he couldn't imagine who or what could be moving there. Perhaps it was a wounded soldier. "Let's go have a look."

Rhys led the small group but stopped dead in his tracks suddenly.

"Something wrong Rhys?"

The priest kept staring into the bushes for a few moments in silence before saying, "There is a woman here."

Ike and Ikyna exchanged surprised looks and Soren cautioned, _**"Leave her. We shouldn't get involved in matters that don't concern us."**_

Ikyna groaned in irritation, "How can you even say that? This girl may need our help."

Soren raised one eyebrow, "Haven't you picked up enough stray girls recently."

Ikyna placed her hands on her hips and shook her head while rolling her eyes, "I swear, the things that come out of your mouth sometimes. Imagine if Aeyori heard you talking that way."

With an unphased expression Soren replied, "I'm sure it wouldn't matter to me how she would feel."

"Gosh!" Ikyna held up two clinched and trembling fist, "I just wanna pinch you so hard sometimes."

The small dispute between the two was interrupted by the mystery woman's low moan. She stumbled from the bushes. Her long emerald hair hung loosely over her face and fell to almost the middle of her back and over her flowing orange dress. She had both of her hands clasped tightly together as if she had been praying.

With two more unstable steps she let out a small gasp before collapsing. Rhys ran to her side and inspected her, "It looks like she simply fainted Ike." He observed with a relieved smile.

"That's fine. We should take her back to look after her. Can you give me a hand?"

Rhys nodded and helped to get her on Ike's back so he could carry her. Soren looked on disapprovingly and folded his arms.

"Oh stop with the sour face Soren." Ikyna commented.

"This is a bad idea."

"Helping people is never a bad idea."

Soren still scowled as he watched Ike carry this other woman.

"I hope helping her doesn't cause any trouble." He said under his breath and then followed after Ike.

)(

**Alright gotta go guys! Thanks for reading again! ^_^ By the way I'm thinking of Changing the title of the Story to Scattered Feathers and Silver Ash...I know it's not a big change but it works better with the plot of my story. **

**Punjabigrownbg**


	15. Chapter 15 Hinko Berries

**Finally I updated! No Reyson this time. :( But I'll start the next chapter with him. **

**Chapter 15 Hinko Berries**

The mercenary fort was humming with chatter. Some voices seemed excited while others were intertwined with sceptism and doubt. The subject of the talk was none other than the green-haired maiden now helping Mist and Ikyna in the kitchen.

Ike was sitting at the dinning room table watching the three young woman smile and talk easily with one another. It was hard to believe the woman, now known as Elincia, was the princess of Crimea. As far as the country was concerned the king and queen of Crimea had no children.

However, Elincia explained that in order to avoid a blood feud over kingship, her existence was kept a secret. This explanation sufficed, for the moment, to convince Greil to allow the Princess to stay. Her real identity couldn't be confirmed since the King and Queen were killed by the Daein king and Renning was off fighting with his royal knights; but Greil had made his decision.

Ike didn't see any reason to doubt the girl either. In any case, Titania commented that Elincia bore a striking resemblance to the former king and queen. In general, the rest of the group agreed to take in Elincia. All except for Shinon, though that wasn't surprising, and Soren, also not surprising.

Soren was still insistent that mercenaries should put their own interests first; and serving Daien was in their best interest. Shinon, although also against lending a hand to another lost woman, seemed mostly disturbed at the thought of escorting her to Gallia. The princess nearly begged on her knees for an escort to the land of beast laguz. It was in this land she hoped she would be safe from Daein's hold. Ike wondered what a country full of beasts was like.

Elincia laughed shyly with a hand covering her mouth as Ikyna made an enthusiastic gesture by the kitchen sink. No doubt she was retelling some embarrassing anecdote from his and her childhood Ike concluded with a shake of his head. He placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his fist, still watching the girls.

He recalled the earlier conversation with the princess. The mercenary was pleasantly surprised at how the royal carried herself. Ike always imagined members of royalty to be unpleasant and haughty. It just didn't make sense that there could be people out there whom felt so entitled just because of their birth. In his opinion, all the lords and ladies neither earned nor deserved the respect they demanded.

Elincia was certainly the opposite though. She still had a dignified way to herself, her movements were fluid and delicate, just as was expected from a woman of high birth, yet her emerald eyes were filled, not with snobbery or contempt for the mercenary group, but, with a gentle calmness.

Ike's eyes widened when he saw silver hair come into view. Aeyori shuffled into the kitchen with her hands kneaded together and her cheeks tinting a light pink as Ikyna pulled her into an abrupt side hug. She whispered something into her ear before making a suggestive flick with her chin towards Ike.

Aeyori's eyes widened and she immediately turned away, eliciting a laugh from the female twin. Ike frowned, not liking what he was seeing. He began making his way to the kitchen, feeling that he would soon have to do damage control.

A large hand grabbed Ike's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. It was Boyd wearing a sly grin. Boyd turned to Ikyna and began, "Your brother managed to bring home two girls already. Aren't you falling a bit behind? Isn't it your turn to bring a guy home?" He mused.

Ikyna rolled her eyes and dismissively waved her hand, "That's what I have Soren for right?" she said while making eye contact with the raven-haired young man. His eyebrow twitched only slightly; but he didn't allow himself to be goaded into making a retort. Ikyna still smiled, happy to have earned even the smallest acknowledgement from the stone-faced mage.

"He doesn't count." Boyd complained

"Stop whining." Ikyna said with a scowl, "If you keep this up I won't make you any dinner.

"Just as long as Mist doesn't make it." Boyd said with a snort.

Mist's eyes widened and then she furrowed her brows. Her hands flew to her hips, "Well excuse me. You can just go hungry if my cooking is so awful."

Boyd murmured, "That's still better."

The auburn-haired girl let her jaw drop. She quickly grabbed a towel from the kitchen and chucked in at Boyd. It covered his face and he yelped in surprise before yanking it off; irritation was visible.

Mist made a "hmph" sound and a quick nod that seemed to say, "it serves you right." She grabbed a bushel of greens harshly and began washing them as she fumed. It wasn't her fault that her cooking wasn't amazing, she justified to herself.

"What can I do to help?"

"Huh?" Mist whipped her head around. Elincia was smiling softly as she addressed the girl. Mist flailed her arms around, "No no no, you shouldn't be cooking. You're a princess."

Elincia shook her head, "Even so, I can't just sit around. You're all being so kind it's the least I can do." She placed her hand on top of Mist's before smoothly prying the vegetables away. Without another word she began washing the greens in a wooden pale as she hummed softly when a content smile.

Mist watched in amazement. It was strange enough to have a princess in the fort, but now the royal was working for them. The whole scene was absurd and Mist made an attempt to grab the vegetables back, but Elincia swayed just out of reach and mouthed 'no,' before continuing her job.

"Mist and a princess cooking?" Boyd began as his forehead wrinkled, "This could be very bad."

He spoke soft enough that Elinicia couldn't hear him but the two sisters had. They shot Boyd with glares causing him to face Ike. Ike was also staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Boyd shrugged while scratching the tip of his nose before averting his face from his friends pointed gazes.

"Just don't antagonize my sisters when you're standing next to me." Ike said before shaking Boyd's hand off of his shoulder.

Ikyna began shooing the boys with her hands. "Well if you're not going to help then get out of the way." She scolded lightly. Aeyori slid further into the kitchen with her top fisted in her hands; her forehead creased. "I can help too." She said in nearly a whisper.

"Perfect, you can chop this potato." Ikyna left her job of scooting her brother and Boyd out before reaching into a basket filled with garden goods and passed Aeyori a brown spud and a knife. Aeyorie's rounded pink lips pursed themselves together as she stared at the vegetable and blade in her hand.

The glimmering metal reflected her face. Wide eyes looked back at her as she watched the blade glide over the potatoe. White flesh of the potato fell onto a cutting board with a wet clunk. "Be careful."

The warning tone came from Ike. He was peaking through the archway of the kitchen; his eyes focused on her working hands. She heard herself absently respond, "huh," as she dropped the knife.

"You shouldn't cut towards yourself." Ike's brows dipped into a frown as he pointed to her hands. His body, looming and broad, stood over hers. Ike grabbed her hands, a little rougher than intended, and placed the knife back in her hand. He was holding the potato in the other and guiding her knife in a safe cutting motion away from her body.

"You don't want to ever move the blade in your direction." Ike's voice was a little gruff, even a tad harsh, but his hands felt warm as he held hers and swiped them back and forward, letting her arms memorize the motion. Aeyori decided, Ike's initial front came off very unfriendly, but despite his stern expression, he was gently guiding her hands.

She found her eyes wandering again and tracing a course down his face. His dark blue eye-brows, sharp-pointed nose, and the lightly swaying shadows from his hair that darkened his high, pale cheek bones.

"Is something wrong?" Ike's eyes that looked like small oceans looked into Aeyori's scarlet irises.

"No!" she quickly recovered before yanking her hands back, not on purpose but by sheer nervous reflex, and nodded quickly. "It's fine. Thank you for showing me." Her voice trailed off at the end as she sheepishly retreated after being caught staring.

Ikyna suddenly stuck her head between the mage and swordsman, "You don't chop vegetables much do you?"

"No, not really." Aeyori admitted with a feeling of guilt. There wasn't any real reason for the slowly creeping shame that was turning in her stomach; but the question, though not asked with any ill intent, made her fret over not knowing how to complete such a simple task properly.

"What, did you have your servants do it for you back at home?" Boyd chimed in having managed to sneak back into the kitchen.

Elincia paused and stopped cleaning the vegetables before glancing at Aeyori with a questioning look. "Are you from a noble family?"

"No, no, no!" she frantically responded; her eyes widening and darting from each person standing in the room.

"I just don't normally eat this kind of food." She admitted.

"What do you eat?" Mist asked with a curious look.

Aeyori brushed a dangling strand of silver hair from her face; she nervously dug the tip of her boots into the floor as all attention was placed on her. After a few moments of avoiding everyone's gaze she gasped excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

"I forgot; I have these." Without explaining her sudden excitement she started to rummage through a small purse that was slung over her shoulder with a braided strap. She produced an even smaller pouch, made from leather, with ties at the top that kept the mouth closed. Gingerly she stuck her hands into the opening and pulled out a handful of dark purple circles.

They stained the tips of her fingers blue and violet as they rolled around in her palm.

"Are those blueberries?" Mist inquired while peering down at the tiny fruits.

Aeyori quickly shook her head, "No these are hinko berries." She offered her hand to the young mercenary with an inviting smile.

"I used to eat these all the time when I was little, would you like to try some?"

Mist plucked handful of berries and gave some to her sister. "You ate them when you were little?"

"Yes, they grow a lot by my old house. But sometimes I'll find them on my travels too."

Mist shrugged before popping one into her mouth right before her sister did the same. As the two girls chewed Aeyori passed some along to Ike, Boyd and Elincia. She eagerly waited for the reactions to one of her favorite foods.

Mist was the first to react. Her face twisted and her eyes watered as her lips puckered. She looked like she couldn't speak as she covered her lips with both her hands. Next Ikyna responded by coughing and sputtering.

"Do you not like it?" Aeyori asked with genuine surprise on her face.

"Sour, so sour." Mist said with her tongue sticking out as she gasped.

"Sour?"

"Do you really like these?" Ikyna incredulously asked while massaging her throat.

"Of course." Aeyori defended, not understanding their reactions. She turned to the other three snacking on their berries. Boyd's lips were turned down as he frowned and Elincia cleared her throat as she held her hand over her mouth.

"Is it not good?"

The group stayed silent until Elincia finally spoke up, "It has a very unique taste." She smiled sweetly, "You must have many pleasant memories of eating these with your family."

Elincia's sincere but vague response caused Aeyori to smile bashfully and silently. She looked at Ike as he chewed. He wore the same straight face he always did as he swallowed. "Do you think it has a very unique taste?" she inquired.

Ike held his hand to his chin, "Well, it's not really to my liking, but it's not like my opinion is law."

Aeyori looked at the hinkos in her hand before popping the rest into her mouth as if to confirm they really were as delicious as she remembered. The overpowering sour taste and sharp bitter bite at the end filled her mind with nostalgia and brought a smile to her face. The berries were definitely still delicious like she thought.

"I can't believe you can smile while eating those." Boyd said, still groaning from the awful after taste.

Ikyna laughed, "It's pretty cute though."

"What's so cute?" The droll voice of a new person entered the kitchen.

"You are of course." Ikyna cheerily replied to Soren as he strode into the kitchen.

She pinched his cheeks with a cheeky smile, he hastily swiped her hand away. His eyes tightened in annoyance. Ikyna pretended to pout as she cradled her hand, then, when she saw he was unaffected, she returned to her normal cheery self."

"Aeyori is." She began, "She looks so happy just eating berries because they remind her of her home."

"And where is that exactly?" Soren asked with a leery expression.

Aeyori's face sank and the kinko berries no longer kept her happy mood. She shot her head down and looked at the floor as if something truly interesting was down there.

"Well go on, isn't it about time you told us where you came from?"

"Oh come on Soren." Mist began to protest but she was quickly silenced by a dangerous glare from the dark haired boy. His red eyes focused on Aeyori with determination. "You seem to be getting quite comfy here. You owe us some information."

Ike made his way into Soren's line of vision as if to block Aeyori from the mage's pointed glare. Soren continued to look in her direction, allowing his eyes to bore into Ike.

"Soren." He said in a mildly scolding tone as he folded his arms over his chest.

Soren finally submitted to Ike, one of the few persons he really trusted. He didn't understand this misplaced trust or whatever emotion Ike was having. It was as if Ike and this girl were forming a bond already. No, Soren wasn't petty enough to be jealous of Ike's relationships, but he didn't want any person worming their way into the hearts of people he cared for if they weren't worthy.

With an irritated sigh he conceded to find the truth of this girl another time. He gave her one more meaningful glance. Her eyes caught his just for a second and she quickly turned away. His eyes were so cold and angry when they looked at her, Aeyori thought as she went back to looking at the ground.

"Goodness gracious Soren, lighten up." Ikyna wrapped her arm around Soren with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Have a berry and calm down."

She offered Soren a small handful of the hinko berries with an innocent smile. "Go on." She insisted.

Ikyna eagerly waited for him to gobble the berries up, but he paused and watched her with a dubious express, not trusting why she would offer him anything. Yet those blue eyes peered into him, nearly burrowing through his face he felt. In truth, no matter how stubborn he insisted on being, he always gave into Ike and Ikyna.

Reluctantly he popped the berries in his mouth and began to chew. The rest of the mercenaries and princess watched with held breathes for his reaction. Even Ike, who was never much into making a large fuss over things, leaned in to see what would happened.

It was not what anyone expected. Soren slowly chewed, his almost melancholy expression was maintained. He finally swallowed and cleared his throat before giving a small nod, "They are good." Was his plain response.

Aeyori's head shot up and she smiled contently at the mage. He glanced back at her then rolled his eyes. Ikyna laughed with a mixture of amusement and disappointment. She was really hoping to see an over the top reaction from her sulky friend. "I don't why I expected anything else."

Ike cracked a small smile as he watched Soren and his sister. He turned to Aeyori and placed his hand on her head. She cringed slightly before looking up at him with curiosity, "See, someone liked the berries."

She flashed him a meek smile, relishing in the moment, not sure if it was the thought of someone liking the berries or Ike's warm hand on her head that was making her so happy.

"Ike, Ike!" Rolf rushed in suddenly, his green eyes wide with panic.

"What?" he asked as his brow furrowed in anticipation.

"There's trouble outside. Daein surrounded us!"

**So I'm kind of in the middle of writing some stuff for my friend so that's why it's taking me so long to update. Sorry. I wanted this chapter to be longer but it would have taken like another two weeks to get this chapter out. So sorry it's kind of short.**


	16. Chapter 16 Preparing for Gallia

**I don't own any fire emblem characters. **

**Thanks for all your support guys!**

**PG**

**Chapter 16 Preparing for Gallia**

The three hawks and heron glided evenly above the clouds. The chill bit at their feathers and the wind was blowing against them. Above the ground it was just the endless scape of aqua and the white cotton. Janaff's eyes kept watch of the ground below to keep track of where they were flying.

Reyson enjoyed the open air and getting to stretch his wings; he couldn't remember the last time he left the Phoenicis cast;e. Though the travel was long and tiring, he felt more at ease now that he was no longer cooped up in a castle.

Janaff let out a high screech before slowly beginning his descent with Ulki. Tibarn glided next to Reyson before tilting up and brushing Reyson lightly with his wing tips. The two birds dipped down below the clouds behind Ulki and Janaff.

As the laguz circled down a forest came into view. The sound of rapidly beating wings filled the forest and whipped up a gust of leaves that startled more than one sleeping bird from its tree. Ulki and Janaff we already in their more beorc looking forms, resting from the extended period of flying. In a flash of white light Tibarn's hawk form changed. He stretched his arms and grunted. "How are you feeling Reyson?"

Reyson cracked his neck from side to side and gave his wings two quick flaps, "I'm alright." He said, though his eyes slanted sleepily and a yawn escaped. He covered his mouth quickly, in slight embarrassment at his obvious exhaustion, "Maybe a little tired though." He finally admitted.

Tibarn nodded with understanding; they were flying for almost a whole day. It was no small feat, even for a hawk; but Reyson was quite a trooper. He didn't complain the whole trip, no matter how hard the wind blew or how cold the passing breeze was. Suddenly there was a gurgling sound that interrupted the laguz.

Tibarn laughed at his own stomach's lively chatter. He brought his hands to his abdomen and gave it a quick pat. "Well you can rest while I go get some dinner." He said, finally noticing how late in the day it was. Night had long since taken over leaving only the hum of cicadas and crickets to fill the silence.

Reyson nodded, once again letting a yawn escape, completely content to relax while Tibarn hunted.

"Should I bring you back a nice slab of meat?" Tibarn teased.

The prince shook his head emphatically. The last time he ate meat he nearly died. It was one of those times when curiosity almost did kill him. He always wanted to eat meat like his hawk brothers; but the food didn't agree with his delicate heron stomach.

Reyson gave a pat to the pouch around his shoulder, "I brought my own food, thanks."

Tibarn chuckled at his friends response then turned to his subbordinate. "Janaff, with me. I'll need your good eyes to hunt in the dark." He ordered firmly. Janaff perked up and gave a quick salute, "Yes my lord."

"Can you transform yet?" the king questioned.

Janaff rubbed the back of his head bashfully, "Well I won't try to pretend I can change as easy as you my lord." He said through a smile, "But I'll be ready soon."

"Good, keep your eyes sharp." The king easily took on his beast form again in a swirl of light. He let out a sharp cry and stretched his wings before taking flight. Reyson watched in awe at the strength of the hawks. He felt a twinge of jealousy grow in his pit as he watched the bird laguz effortlessly climb higher and higher into the sky.

"Wait for me my lord." Janaff called as his king left him behind.

When Tibarn and Janaff were out of sight Ulki spoke, "You should rest prince." Reyson turned to Ulki. The dark-haired hawk stared at him with his deep brown eyes.

"We still have a way to go. Sleep while you can." He flew to a tree branch and stood there as he scanned the area, ever alert, and ever focused.

"I'll keep watch so you can rest easy."

Reyson nodded, knowing that he'd be safe under the watch of the "king's ears." Ulki crossed his arms over his chest, his ears twitching at all the sounds only he could hear. The heron slowly made his way to a particularly large tree and sat down. He leaned against its wide trunk letting the soreness of his tired wings take over. "How much longer would they be flying?" he silently complained.

With a heavy sigh his lids slowly closed and he drifted to a sleep filled with dreams of familiar little hands and blue eyes.

)(

The blanket of night was disturbed with the sounds of battle. Clashing iron, creaking armor, and the cries of wounded or dying soldiers filled the dark sky. Indistinct yelling was heard as soldiers called to each other. A hidden general, cloaked by darkness, barked orders as his underlings scurried towards the fort, grunting from exertion. Their blades and spears shined in the moonlight, looking like stars on the ground that flashed then quickly faded away.

A whirling tornado descended from the sky and tore through a line of four Daein soldiers. Their screams were barely audible against the clashing of swords and spears from the battle. Soren watched as his wind tome plowed through the men then disappeared. He held his hand to his book again and focused his energy. His eyes locked on a particular soldier that fell the farthest from the group.

The wind tome enveloped the stumbling soldier; it glowed eerily against the unlit backdrop. The soldier's wails were swallowed by the vortex that darkened as the man's blood mixed with the razor-sharp winds. As the wind disappeared his ravaged body swayed, its flesh covered in gashes, until he crumbled with a weak moan.

Soren took no time to enjoy his small victory as he looked at the troublesome situation. He could see the field before him dotting with orange torches moving closer to the fort. From all sides the mercenaries were surrounded by the Daien dogs.

As another Daien soldier cried out and heaved a javelin at the mage he jumped easily to the side before casting another spell of wind that quickly consumed the body. The Daien stood there, his steps wavering slightly and saliva and sanguine liquid dripping from his mouth, before growling and swinging fruitlessly at Soren again with an iron spear he quickly equipped.

Soren scowled at the battered body still trying to fight. The moans of the soldier grew more frequent and desperate and his strikes more radical. Each swing, more speratic than the last, kept Soren on the defense as he weaved out of the way.

A loose stone on the ground caught Soren's foot and he stumbled. He watched the spear dive toward his face as the murderous eyes of the soldier burrowed into him. A sudden rush of wind buzzed past his ear and a second later the Daein before him gasped.

The spear clanked as it hit the ground and the soldier fell back with an arrow protruding from his head. Soren slowly turned and saw Ikyna poised with her bow still in hand; he could faintly make out a triumphant smile through the darkness.

"You almost hit me." He said.

Ikyna shook her head and wagged her index finger at him, "The words you're looking for are thank you.

"Thank you."

He saw a flicker of white teeth smiling and then a hand reached for him. Soren grabbed it and groaned as the impact of falling on the stone turned to soreness.

"You're welcome." She said then quickly sighed as she looked towards the battle field. Her home, the place where she grew up, was the spot of war now. Shaded figures moved in on the small group of nine mercenaries holding the front entrance of the mercenary fort.

"I knew helping the princess would be trouble." Soren said with irritation as he targeted a lone heavily armored soldier with his winds. He called forth a gust that ripped past the man, but did little to slow down his advance. The knight trudged closer to the entrance then kicked into a steady sprint.

The metal of his armor clinked loudly as he charged. "Let it go!" Ikyna said as she let off an arrow that stuck to the shoulder-blade of the oncoming enemy. There was a grunt of pain but the Daien did not slow.

Ikyna cursed and quickly aimed another arrow, trying with every effort to steady her shot. Her arrow flew and stuck between the neck plate of the soldier, but still he advanced, his ax held menacingly in the air. The female archer's eyes widened as she realized she wouldn't be able to stop such a thickly clad soldier in time.

He was running towards them like a stampeding animal, grunting with every heavy step. Soren raised his hands again, the soldier just a few feet away, and readied himself for another attack.

"Move!" Ikyna tackled Soren just as the knight plowed past the two mercenaries with a loud cry. His ax came down on the exact spot Soren stood just seconds earlier. Stone splintered under the force of the ax's strike sending chunks flying through the air and a loud ping of steel against rock.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Ikyna asked in exasperation as she held herself above the mage. He stared back at her, unwavering and not blinking, "You put your life in danger to save me." Was his emotionless reply, "You should not be risking your life for me."

Ikyna clicked her tongue and lightly pinched Soren's cheek, "This is another instance where a 'thank you,' is all that's necessary."

"But if you died trying to…" Soren continued to reprimand Ikyna for risking her life but before he could finish she shoved him away from her and rolled out of the way of the returning knight. The ax came down in the space between the mercenaries with another loud clank. Broken rock shattered again and grazed Ikyna's cheek.

She clutched her face as the warm liquid dribbled down and cast a wicked glare at the soldier. He was panting from exerting himself so vigorously in his heavy armor, but still managed to hoist up his ax again and point it at her.

His black armor caught a glint of moonlight that bounced off his steel ax as he raised it above his head. He growled through his swing but still missed Ikyna as she rolled backward, scraping her knee in the process.

She threw her knife towards the soldiers face and it grazed the side of his helmet, deflecting of the side and disappearing into a shadow. Ikyna groaned again, disturbed that the dark was hampering her aim so greatly. Suddenly her view was obstructed by a darkened cape. The clank of sword and ax sent a sliver of light shooting into the pitch darkness.

It was Ike that now stood between his sister and the Daien enemy. He held his sword laterally to the knight's ax. Ike struggled to fend of the weight of the Knight; his sword was slowly moving towards his chest. His boots scraped against the ground as he was pushed back. The young mercenary clenched his teeth as his muscles strained themselves to the point of shaking. Sweat trickled down his youthful face despite the cold night air around him.

He tried to block out the surrounding noises, the clanking of weapons, the agonized cries, or plodding of horse hooves, and put all his energy into pushing back his large opponent. The weight of the knight pressed harder down, making Ike feel as if his back would break as he bent farther backward. He could hear his own voice groaning, struggling, almost wailing in pain.

The enemy soldier leaned his face in until he was just a few inches away from Ike's, their weapons the only visible barrier between them. Ike could smell the stench of blood and dirt mixed with sweat wafting from the knight. Through the holes in the armor, sinister eyes flickered in front of him and a nasty smile shone in the night.

"Having trouble there boy?" The man said in a husky voice. He leaned harder onto Ike; growing more and more confident with himself. Ike swallowed the thick glob of cotton-like spit collecting in his throat and inhaled deeply, noticing the one vulnerable space of human flesh between the helmet and breast-plate of the soldier.

Swiftly he spun to his right, turning himself sideways. The Daien man gasped in surprised as his built up inertia pulled him tumbling forward. Ike jammed the pummel of his sword roughly into the man's throat. The gravity of the fall and Ike's brutal jab jarred the knight's helmet loose; it fell to the ground and rattled as it rolled away.

Long dark hair shook free and burst out over the man's agonized face. Ike felt sticky saliva fly into his face as his enemy gagged and choked. He reared back in pain as Ike went to one knee, his other leg slanted forward and his regal sword held with its tip angling towards the ground.

He could hear his opponent's ragged breathing and coughing. For a quick second he glanced up at the Daien man with one hand on the axe and the other over his throat. With a pained cry he trudged forward again, the sound of his boots scraping against rock as he ran.

Ike readied his legs and leaned back on his bent knee as the man quickly approached, his ax swinging wildly as he growled like a caged beast. When he was close enough Ike sprang up, driving his sword towards the black sky.

Ike felt it, the tug of sword making contact with flesh. It lasted for just a split second as it quickly began to glide through skin and muscle. Finally the sword broke free, released from soldier's head where it ripped through.

Ike couldn't see in the night, but he heard it, the anguished cry and light squirt of a liquid spray arching into midnight and the thud of the fallen body. His face suddenly dampened with the warm mist of blood; Ike quickly wiped himself, no doubt smearing the problem more than cleaning it.

His sister arrived, panting heavily beside him. "This is a mess." She said with a sigh as she watched the fight before her.

Ike nodded, also mesmerized by the battles. Boyd was brutally hacking away at soldiers, grunting as he brushed away a spear then kicked its owner. Shinon and Gatrie made quick work of the enemies; snapping spears in half or stabbing a soldier with an arrow before shooting it into another's heart.

Ike couldn't see Titania or Oscar, they were probably further out general hunting on their quick steeds, but he heard the whinny of horses and clashing iron just beyond the fort front gates. Two beams of bright light lit up the battle one after the other. They shot to the ground making small blasts where they hit. Aeyori was illuminated by her own tomes for a split second as they fired and Ike was glad to see her safe; or at least as safe as she could be in a fight.

"Daein has lost its mind." Ike said bitterly recalling how the army demanded Elincia be turned over to them or else they would attack the mercenaries. It was a blatant lie however. Before the mercenaries even made their decision, Daein surrounded the fort and made ready to kill all but the princess.

"Yeah, and sour face over there wanted to hand the princess over." Ikyna said while flicking her thumb in Soren's direction.

"It was a strategically sound plan to not make an enemy of Daien." He defended.

"They made us an enemy on their own." Was Ike's simple reply.

In the distance a loud uproar began, voices joined together mixed with disarray and panic.

"The general is dead!"

"We must retreat!"

"Run for your lives!"

Daein soldiers dropped their weapons and began retreating at the sound of their fellow Daiens orders. They fled desperately, though many were cut down by Shinon's pursuing arrows. Ike could hear the sound of fleeing footsteps grow fainter and fainter as the enemy retreated into the night.

"I bet Titania got that sneaky Daein general." Ikyna said triumphantly.

Ike nodded and sighed in exhaustion as he placed his sword back in its sheath. "It seems we have survived another battle." He fought the urge to sit and rest, knowing that staying in the fort would not be an option for long.

"Ike, Sprouts, are you alright?"

The twins turned to a tall running figure. Greil made his way from previously guarding the back entrance of the fort. He didn't look tired in the least as he looked at his children with a grave expression. They nodded to confirm they were and Greil duplicated the action.

"We don't have any time to rest." His features hardened in the dim light of the night's stars, "Daien will call for reinforcements soon. We need to leave quickly to deliver the princess to Gallia."

The commander immediately began giving orders to his team, sending Titania, Shinon and Gatrie ahead to secure a path to Gallia, Boyd and Oscar were to gather equipment, Rhys and Ikyna were to gather documents with Greil, while Mist and Rolf began preparing food for the long trip.

The mercenaries hastened to their tasks, each hurrying in different directions. "Now you Ike." He said directing his attention his son, "You're in charge of the princess."

"Yes sir."

Elincia appeared from behind Greil, her amber eyes locked on Ike and hands clasped together. Ike rubbed the back of his head, feeling awkward as the princess focused on him.

"I can get a horse for you, but you should help Mist in the mess hall."

Elincia tilted her head, not fully understanding the young man's orders. "It's just, you can probably be more help to her then if you're out here standing with me."

The princess gave a quick nod and smiled sweetly, "Of course, I can do that." She eagerly complied and ran into the fort.

Ike sighed again, it was becoming a common action for him as the battles with Daein kept coming and this war slowly engulfed him and his fellow team members. "Ike." Aeyori's soft voice met his ears. He turned to see her tightly clutching her book and looking to him timidly.

"Is there anything I can do?" she said, her scarlet eyes flickered in the moonlight as they studied him and waited for an answer.

"I think everything is taken care of; after I get a horse for the princess, I don't even know what I'll be doing." He admitted.

Aeyori exhaled softly then looked out towards the darkened field before the two. She brought her hand to her head then grimaced at her own touch.

"Did you get hurt?" Ike inquired as he bent down towards the shorter mercenary.

"I was pushed into a wall, but I'll be alright."

Ike stood up, satisfied with her answer, glad that she wasn't badly injured. "It seems that you can't get away from Daien." He said, his voice airy and distant as he stared the same direction as her.

"We can't get away. After all, I'm a mercenary like you guys now, right?"

Ike nodded with a smile but did reply.

The once buzzing night was filled once again with the sounds of only insects. Aeyori spoke once more, "So…to Gallia?"

"Yep, Gallia." Ike replied while trying to chase away the uneasy feeling of dread as he stared into the sea of trees before him.

)(

**See you next time. I'm so excited I'm almost to the Gallia part! That means Ranulf is coming soon!**


End file.
